


Of Wolves and Bunnies

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: A little bit of plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babies, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Bunny Kisses, Chases, Chasing, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family, Family Fluff, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Injury, Injury Recovery, Instruments, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Living Together, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Moving In Together, Music, Musical Instruments, Pain, Painkillers, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Singing, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Touching, Trans Character, Trans Host, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Worldbuilding, alternate universe - bunnies and wolves, as a treat, bites, hinted at prostetics, lots of fluff, nsfw can be skipped and isnt important, nsfw tags end here, nsfw tags start here, past trauma, play chases, tags not in order, threats of getting eaten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: “Beware the wolves” is what his granny had always said, “They're big, strong, and no matter how nice they seem... wolves eat bunnies.”.Host had always been a rather carefree and unafraid bunny.One day, a golden-eyed wolf chased him out of the forest -but was obviously letting him escape.Intrigued and curious, Host kept going back.(nsfw spots are unimportant and skippable)
Relationships: The Host & Dr Iplier, The Host & Eric Derekson, The Host/The Author - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW is marked in ~~ and can be skipped, it's not plot relevant, really

“ _Beware the wolves” is what his granny had always said, “They're big, strong, and no matter how nice they seem... wolves eat bunnies.”._

Host was pretty happy with his life. He liked being a bunny! He was small, he was fast, and he lived happily in their little bunny town, with all of their big families all together. Host was the youngest of 6, having 5 older siblings. The three oldest already had their own mates even, but no one was expected to have mates at any sort of early _or_ late.  
Mother bunnies were actually quite happy to keep their babies at home for a long time, though they were _also_ quite happy when their babies got a mate and could provide them with lots of little grandchildren.  
But Host didn't have a mate yet, and he wasn't looking for one any time soon. He lived at home, in their burrow, with his siblings Artist and Bop. Their siblings still lived in the same town, and all had wonderful mates that the family loved.

Host was spending a wonderful time outside today, laying in a flower field in the sun. His ears were covered in the same fluffy brown fur like the hair on his head, as well as his fluffy little tail. Even his feet were cute little paws, the fur going up his calves. Plus, he had cute white spots covering him!  
He liked to just lay in the sun, enjoying the warmth. He liked to gather flowers too, and make flowercrowns! But he also really enjoyed going into the forest, gathering berries and mushrooms, sometimes finding forest flowers. His family was always hesitant to let him go there alone, always worried about him getting lost, or getting hurt. Or worse, that a wolf would find him.  
But Host never was afraid. He was confident in his safety, especially because he knew the forest so well. Of course that didn't ease his friends' and family's worries much, but they certainly believed in him. Plus his family couldn't control him anyway, so trying to stop him from going into the forest was pretty much impossible. Host always managed to sneak away and go.

“H-Host?”, a timid voice spoke up near the lounging bunny, who shifted to turn onto his back, blinking up against the sun. He spotted his friend Eric standing above him, making him smile lazily. Eric's ears were floppy, in contrast to Host's, and his fur was more of a dark grey than Host's dark brown. Plus, he had a solid colour, instead of Host's broken up patterns.  
He was fiddling with his little yellow blanket he kept carrying around everywhere. Like Host, he was the youngest of the family -though his was twice the size of Host's. His dad prioritized the older children -especially the boys- so Eric didn't get too much attention. Host had grown close to him, the two of them enjoying the lazy activities of life.  
“Hey Eric.”, Host greeted Eric with a hum, nose twitching lightly as he had to look against the sun. Thankfully Eric was blocking the sun quite a bit for him.  
“What- uhm. What are you doing?...”, Eric asked softly, never losing his touch of anxiousness. Host found it adorable, enjoying his friend's company.

“Come lay down with me~”, Host hummed, patting the grass next to him. It was nice and warm, and the grass was comfortable. Eric fidgeted, looking unsure, but relaxed seeing Host so happy and carefree. So Eric soon sat down to lay down next to Host, making a soft sound as Host rolled onto his belly to push himself up. Leaning over Eric to nuzzle his nose against Eric's, making him squeak and blush. Though he happily nuzzled right back, smiling softly as they shared their little bunny kiss.  
It was a perfectly normal thing to do for bunnies -a show of affection between family and friends. It was a thing really only bunnies did, though if a bunny had a friend like a mouse or a hamster, the bunny might still give them a little bunny kiss.  
“You're cute.”, Host said, giggling softly, as Eric blushed in turn. Host did lay down next to him again, smiling as he watched Eric.  
“Y-you're... you're cute...”, Eric mumbled shyly, making Host giggle again, laying on his side to drape an arm over Eric. A lot of people thought they were a pair, or that they _should_ be a pair. But they were only close friends, and there was nothing wrong with that! They were happy just being close friends, sharing the feeling of being the youngest of the family, and having a lot of siblings with their own mates and children.

“I was planning on going to the forest again later.”, Host hummed, resting on his free arm as a pillow. He always told Eric about what he was going to do, both because they told each other pretty much anything, and because Host promised to always tell someone if he left to go to the forest. Just in case something _should_ happen, and Host wasn't back by the time he was supposed to be, someone would know where Host had gone to.  
“Are you- sure? About that? I- I'd rather not... you get hurt- when it's dark, and stuff...”, Eric looked over at Host, always anxious about his best friend getting hurt. He didn't like Host going there -Eric had nearly been eaten once, which disabled his walking ability a lot- so Eric was terrified of Host getting hurt too.  
“Of course! I'll be perfectly safe, I promise.”, Host smiled softly, gently patting Eric's chest. He knew Eric just worried, but he would be okay! He's never gotten into any trouble while in the forest, so he was sure he'd continue to be alright as well.  
“Okay...”, Eric mumbled, not happy about it, but trusting Host completely. If he still had his feet, and weren't so scared, he could go with Host.... But like this... He was far too scared to go into the forest again.

Later that day, Host had his lovely cape, and was carrying his wicker-basket to go gather some mushrooms. It was the perfect time for them, and with his cape, he blended in even better into the autumn forest. And the big hood his cape had hung comfortably over his ears, pressing them down without hurting them. It was nice, all in all.  
He hummed to himself as he made his way through the trees, the sun's light getting broken by the roof of leafs above his head. But it was still bright enough for him to see, and his clothes kept him nice and warm. He wouldn't wander too far into the forest, of course! While he knew he'd be safe, and could find his way out, he still didn't want to venture out too far.  
He made an excited little sound when he spotted a big ole mushroom, excitedly hurrying over and crouching out. Carefully digging out the mushroom a little, before getting it out of the ground, and carefully laying it into his basket. With a bright smile, he kept going, completely oblivious to the golden eyes watching his every move.

The sun was slowly going down, and Host's basket was nicely filled. Of course he didn't grab every mushroom he saw -plus he knew which ones weren't edible as well- but he still found quite a lot! And he had even gathered some hazelnuts, which was a wonderful plus.  
And then he heard the growling. Deep and guttural, sending his nerves alight with the feeling of danger. Host looked around anxiously, knowing that such growling wasn't good. He saw the golden eyes, the tall and lean wolf coming out, hair and fur nearly black. The sight terrified Host, ears standing up high in attention, pushing down his hood.  
When the wolf moved, Host bolted. He clutched his basket close to himself as he ran and jumped off, hearing the wolf growling behind him, chasing after him. Clawed paws hitting the forest's floor, tearing easily through grass and twigs, going right through bushes that Host tried to pass or could jump over.  
Realizing he was too slow, Host dropped his basket, so he could focus more on getting away. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could hear the wolf so close behind him, and there was nothing that could terrorize Host more than this.

He seemed to be getting more distance between himself and the wolf as he got closer to the edge of the forest. He didn't stop when he finally broke free through the trees, running still as fast as he could manage. When he slowed, he didn't see the wolf anywhere nearby any more. All that was reminiscent of the chase was the now distant howling of the wolf having lost its prey.  
Host kept silent when he arrived home, not letting anyone know of what had happened. If he so much as  _mentioned_ that he had been chased by a wolf, no one would let him go back there any more. But he  _had_ to go back, if only for his basket. He liked that basket!  
When he went back to the forest, in the middle of the day, he found his basket and the mushrooms he had gathered sitting at the edge of it, as if he had put it down there by himself. He felt a little anxious, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it... So he took it back home. His mother was very happy about the mushrooms and nuts he had gathered, which made Host feel very happy, and very much like it was all worth it anyways.

That encounter made Host stay away from the forest for a couple of days. It just meant he spend more time with Eric, and his siblings, which was quite nice too. Host really liked spending time with Eric! They prepared a little picnic, and went to their favourite field, where they settled together to enjoy the nice warm sun.  
“You weren't in... You've not been in- to the forest, lately.”, Eric pointed out, comfortable laying in the field with his head in Host's lap. Mentioned bunny was playing with Eric's hair, lightly rubbing the edges of his ears between his fingers.  
“You know how mom is, always saying I'm not home enough.”, Host hummed, shrugging lightly. That was true, actually; his mother always said he wasn't home enough, should play more with the other bunnies.  
“Yeah..”, Eric mumbled softly, nodding lightly. “Well I'm- I'm glad! That- you know. You're here.”, he smiled up at Host, certainly happy that he got to spend some more time with Host. He was his only friend, pretty much -at least the only one Eric felt really comfortable around with.  
Host giggled lightly, booping Eric's nose, making the bunny cross his eyes trying to see Host's finger, nose twitching. He was blushing slightly, and Host laughed softly, smiling as he pat Eric's head.  
“I'm glad too! It's nice spending time with you.”, Host hummed happily, before letting himself drop back to also lay in the field. The sun was nice and warm, and the two bunnies were quite comfortable. There were other bunnies around, but the two of them always stuck to being a little out of ways for others.

Eventually, Host couldn't stop himself from going back to the forest. The town was just... it was so  _boring_ . And loud. There were so many bunnies around, and sometimes some mice visited. It was never really quiet, and Host didn't like it. He didn't like crowds, or loud noises. He loved Eric's company; he was quiet, and didn't like crowds either. So they paired up well.  
But well... the forest was always nice. It wasn't loud, and there weren't many others around -rarely anyone else was there, actually. And Host loved the forest, the wonderful flowers and plants that were there. He really enjoyed being inside the forest, and even with the recent wolf chase, he didn't feel scared.

Sadly, that wolf seemed to have gotten it in their head to chase Host. At another one of Host's visits, he saw the same golden eyes staring at him again. A tense few seconds passed, where Host felt like his heart stopped, before restarting into overdrive. He fled once more, the wolf taking chase once more, and Host felt like fate was seriously testing him. The same wolf was chasing him  _again?_   
Maybe that wolf had waited for him, waited for him to come back to the forest, so they could chase him for their meal. It was horrifying, and Host didn't know if he could go through this a third time. Should he just stay away? But this wolf clearly wasn't here every day -Host had had a couple visits without a problem.  
While jumping over a rock, Host landed a bit unfortunately, making him stumble and trip. His chest was heaving with panicked breaths, adrenaline keeping him from feeling any pain. He couldn't stop himself from looking back, to see that damned wolf. Those sharp golden eyes, the black scruffy hair and fur, the big ears full on alert.  
Host scrambled to get back to his feet again, immediately bolting to hurry out of the forest. For some reason, the wolf was staying back, even though Host was definitely slower than before, but still, the wolf wasn't gaining on him -he was falling further behind, actually!

When Host emerged from the forest, he couldn't see the wolf any more behind him, nor could he hear him. Worried and a tad scarred, Host made his way back home. He'd find an excuse for his hurt ankle, just to keep his chase from the wolf secret once more.  
But there now was a curiosity sparked inside of him. Why did that wolf chase him, but not actually  _hunt_ him? Why did that wolf always fall back when they got close to the forest's edge? Host knew that there were wolves living somewhere beyond the forest, and hunted inside of it -which was why the bunnies were supposed to stay away from there. But something seemed off to Host. Maybe this wolf wasn't chasing him for any bad reasons? But he had growled, and chased him, and not said a word. Granted, Host  _also_ hadn't said a word, but he's also been afraid for his life.

But that curiosity was what brought Host back to the forest. He took the chance that, even if that wolf was  _actually_ hunting him, that maybe... maybe he  _wasn't_ . There was no way for Host to know, unless he overcame his fear and managed to talk to the wolf.  
But time and time again, Host couldn't get himself to speak. Every time he ran away, as if his life depended on it -and maybe it was! Maybe not! He couldn't know, how could he after all? He never managed to get a word out when he spotted the wolf, and the wolf never said anything either. At least the wolf never seemed to start chasing him unless Host spotted him, so that was good...

It was... Host wasn't sure. It was the most exercise he's gotten in a good while, and while he didn't seek out the rush of adrenaline, it was... It felt like a  _game_ . Just like a game of tag. Host wondered if that wolf treated this like a game, and didn't actually intend on hurting him. Host couldn't just let himself get caught though -there was no way that would end well. Certainly.  
But this time was different. When Host wandered through the forest, he felt... unsafe. He's noticed the golden eyed wolf was usually watching him, until Host noticed him, but this time felt different. Host felt like someone was watching him in secret, not wanting to be spotted.  
Host didn't get the chance to spot the wolf this time. The wolf's eyes were shining nearly  _red_ , jumping out at him, immediately trying to get Host. And Host immediately bolted, terrified. This was a different wolf- this one seemed like it was out for  _blood_ . Host's blood was frozen in his veins, a cold sweat making itself known as he ran and jumped to try and get away.

Host could hear the wolf getting closer. It was  _fast_ , and Host could only do so much trying to get away. And this wolf  _clearly_ didn't want to slow down at all. It was making Host's heart pound against his chest, and it felt like either his heart would burst, or his ribs would break from the hard pounding.  
Suddenly the wolf pounced, and was unfortunately close enough to knock Host to the ground, making the bunny cry out. Suddenly getting pummelled to the ground, the heavy weight of a wolf on him, claws digging into his back.  
“Nono no- pl _ease_ -”, Host gasped as the claws dug further into him, certainly ripping through his clothing now. He could feel the hot breath of the wolf, even  _drool_ dripping down into his neck. Host could feel tears quickly forming in his eyes, afraid he was going to die right here and right now.

Suddenly the wolf was was ripped off his back, letting Host turn over onto his back, breathing in short desperate gasps. There was the black wolf, looking like a shadow, with the nearly red eyes -and the other dark wolf, the one Host had seen before, with his blazing gold eyes. Fighting off the wolf that had hunted Host, the wolves growling and snarling at one another, fighting.  
Host couldn't make himself flee from the scene. He stayed on the ground, trying to get his breathing back under control, to stop his panicked crying. Watching with wide eyes as the golden-eyed wolf got the other one to leave them alone, before turning his intense gaze onto Host -making the bunny whimper softly.  
“Stupid bunnies.”, the wolf muttered, kneeling down next to Host and -sniffing at him? Host tried to lean away, though the wolf seemed pretty unbothered. “Always getting hurt.”.  
“A-are you- going to hurt me?”, Host asked, unable to help his fear. Somewhere he knew that wolf wouldn't hurt him, but he just... he _needed_ to know.  
“No. Haven't been playing with you to actually hurt you.”, the wolf huffed, helping Host sit up properly -his hands big and warm, calloused and firm, fur tickling Host's skin.  
“So your chases... were playing?”, Host was glad he had been right, that the wolf hadn't thought of hunting him down to eat him. He wouldn't have assumed so, of course, things just really didn't add up. But it was still calming to actually know.  
“Yes. Kept watch while you're out until you saw me. Couldn't stop that bastard though.”, the wolf replied, snuffing at Host's back, hands feeling at the slightly bleeding spots. Host just let him do as he pleased, knowing the wolf would and _could_ overpower him anyways if he really wanted to.  
“You're not hurt badly. Can you walk? It's getting late too soon.”, the wolf pulled back, crouched in front of Host, looking so casual and... also a little concerned? Host couldn't help the blush on his cheeks -he was a little flustered, plus, he wasn't sure how much he could trust the wolf.  
“I- I think so.”, Host mumbled. The wolf hummed, before nodding to himself, and getting back up to his feet. He offered his hand to Host then, who hesitated only for a moment before he took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. He stumbled first, falling right into the wolf's chest, who caught him easily. Wrapped up in strong warm arms was something Host could've never imagined, though it felt truly wonderful.  
Though the moment only lasted shortly, before the wolf pushed Host back to stand on his own two feet. He kept his large hands on the bunny's shoulders, looking down at him, making Host blush even more.

“Are you sure you can walk?”, he asked, because of course he'd ask that, and Host fiddled with his hands nervously. The wolf clearly didn't seem convinced, because shortly after he simply picked Host up, making the bunny squeak in surprise, blushing furiously. The wolf didn't pay Host much mind, instead apparently content carrying the bunny, so Host was soon relaxing, holding lightly onto the wolf's shirt.  
“What's your name?”, Host asked after a while, not looking up at the wolf. His cheeks were still red, and he was certain mentioned wolf would notice that easily. Though the wolf looked down at the bunny when asked anyways.  
“Author.”, came the answer, after a little while. Host smiled lightly, leaning his head against the wolf's chest. He carried him with such ease, being a foot taller than him at least. He wondered why Author didn't want to eat him, why he hadn't hunted him down the first time.  
“I'm Host.”, Host said then, not uncomfortable with the quiet between them. It was quite nice, and Host certainly didn't mind it. Author hummed in acknowledgement, letting their silence stretch on, feeling comfortable between them.

“Why didn't you want to eat me?”, Host asked eventually, this time curiously looking up at Author -mostly since his blush had cooled down, and he felt more confident.  
“I don't eat bunnies.”, was Author's simple reply, not even looking down at Host. It made the bunny frown slightly, not really satisfied with that answer. He could understand the wolf not wanting to talk to him, but...  
“Why not?”, Host was curious! He really wanted to know! Author huffed, clearly irritated by Host's questioning. And it seemed like he wasn't going to answer either, shifting how he held Host -making him jump a little in his arms, making the bunny squeak in surprise again.  
“You wouldn't eat someone smaller than you just because you can, would you?”, Author said, making Host look back up at him -though the wolf was stubbornly looking forward, and not down at the bunny in his arms.  
“I wouldn't.”, Host agreed softly. So Author didn't eat bunnies because... he cared. Because he knew that they were people too. That they had their own lifes, and families, and hopes, and dreams. It was nice to know that there were some wolves who remembered that, and didn't hunt bunnies -and hopefully some others too.

“Saved a bunny couple years ago. Nearly got eaten, that one. Barely managed to get him away, though don't know if he made it. Lost part of his legs.”, Author told Host then. When he noticed the bunny tensing up, he looked down at Host, curious.  
“He's- uhm. My friend. He's alright, now. Did lose his feet though.”, Host said softly, fiddling with his fingers. Author hummed lightly, nodding then.  
“Glad he's alright.”.  
They spend the rest of their way pretty much in silence. Host didn't mind, quite enjoying being carried back to the edge of the forest. And he felt a lot safer, knowing that Author really didn't want to eat him -even protected him, when another wolf was threatening to eat him.  
When they arrived close to the edge, Author stopped, shifting Host in his arms. Host also fidgeted, looking up at Author. The wolf finally set the bunny down then, making their size difference that much clearer. Host had to look up at Author when they stood so close to one another, so he took a little step back -spare his neck the strain a little.  
“Thank you, Author.”, Host said softly, smiling up at the wolf. He huffed in turn, crossing his arms lightly. Host wondered if Author felt embarrassed, or flustered? He certainly wasn't blushing, like Host tended to do.  
“Don't let yourself get hunted again.”, was all Author had to say, making Host smile lightly. While this was the first time they were talking, due to their past chases Host felt closed to Author than he really was.  
“I won't.”, Host smiled up at Author, catching the wolf glancing at him before looking away again. He giggled lightly, making his way to leave the forest. He did glance back, seeing Author watching him leave -so he waved at him, giggling when the wolf looked away again.

Host had to stay in town for a while after. He hid his hurt back, knowing he couldn't show anyone. At least no one who wouldn't tattle on him, of course. So, Host went to the only bunny he knew and trusted, and wouldn't freak out knowing Host had ran into a wolf. And that bunny was the town's doctor, and another of Host's friends.  
Truthfully, most bunnies were friends with each other, at least in some way or other, so it really wasn't surprising Host was friends with Edward too. But mostly it was because the doctor had a very calming presence, and was quite the safe bunny to be around -he was rather tall for a bunny, so people felt safe in his presence in general.  
“You ran into a wolf.”, Edward said, for the third time, as he cleaned Host's back and made sure nothing would get infected.  
“Yes. I ran into a wolf. He tried to eat me. Another wolf saved me. I ran home.”, Host said, also for the third time. Of course he was lying just a little bit, because he wasn't going to tell _anyone_ that a wolf hadn't just _saved_ him, but had also _carried him_ to the edge of the forest, and had a _normal conversation_ with him.  
Edward took a deep breath, shaking his head. Of course Host wouldn't just nearly get eaten, no, he would also be _saved_ by a damn _wolf_.  
“Well, your back looks alright. Just don't stretch too much so it can heal.”, Edward said, letting Host get properly dressed again. Said bunny hummed in reply, nodding as he stood up from the table again.

“You're the best, Eddie.”, Host hummed, smiling as he leaned over to rub his nose against Edward's -the doctor readily reciprocating. Just a normal sign of thanks and affection -though Host just really liked doing it either way.  
“I know. I'll come by later, alright?”, Edward replied with a chuckle, making Host smile brightly and nodding quickly. It wasn't unusual for them to meet either -it was quite common friends came over to the other for a night, truly.  
“Alright! I'm excited!”, Host happily booped his nose against Edward's again, making the doctor's nose twitch slightly in turn. He chuckled lightly as Host hopped off, clearly excited for the end of the day now.

When the day of the end did roll in, Host's family's burrow was full -which made his mother quite happy, of course. All her three babies were here, of course -Host, Artist, and Bop- and then there were Edward and Eric, and then there was also the Jim twins -these two were actually called Jimothy and Jimmy, but they liked confusing people. Plus, the rest of _their_ siblings looked like more twins as well. At least 4 of the children were actual quadruplets. And then there were also Robbie and Jay over too.  
So Host's mother had to cook for ten people today -herself included to the rest of the children. Not that any of them were really _children_ any more -they were quite the adults already, truly- but to a mother bunny every guest ended up feeling like a child, once she starts cooking.  
It was cozy, everyone chatting with everyone. It wasn't too loud, and it certainly wasn't silent either, and the scent of dinner filled the air. It was quite the wonderful evening, every bunny talking about their day, what they did, how good it had been today.  
And when dinner was over with, Host and Eric were the first to lay down and cuddle into one another, Edward soon to join them. Artist and Bop cuddled up to their brother a while later, soon followed by Robbie. A little later the Jims and Jay joined as well, everyone cuddling together.

Everyone was laying on someone at least partially. Host had wrapped himself around Eric, who was curled up in his arms. Edward had laid down behind Eric, happy to cuddle with him when he turned onto his back eventually. Artist had half draped himself over Host, at least one leg and one arm over his little brother, while Bop had taken to take nest tangled in everyone's legs, more or less -pretty sure he laid on top of Edward's with his head, had Eric's feet laying on his chest, Host's out of reach, and Artist's laying on Bop's legs.  
When Robbie came, he got inbetween Host and Artist, nuzzling against the latter more than less -causing Host to turn around and nuzzle into Robbie. One of the Jims curled himself up over their heads, the other Jim cuddling up to his brother's back, and Jay decided to join on Edward's side to bury himself in Edward's neck -his feet nudging Bop's head a little, who shifted in turn.  
In all this mess, there weren't any blankets to be found, though there were quite a few pillows involved. Most grabbed whatever they wanted when first laid down, and then thing shifted around as everyone slept and moved and shifted. Not that they needed blankets anyways -the bunnies were quite warm, especially all cuddled together like they were.

Once Host's back was finally healed enough he didn't have to worry about it any more, and his walking and hopping went as easy as could be, he was back to the forest. He didn't think he could stand a chase with Author again, but...  
He just wanted to see the wolf again. He wasn't sure why, but... well, he's never gotten to talk to a wolf like that before. Everyone always warned him, told him how dangerous wolves were, that he'd get eaten if the trusted one. But Author had saved Eric. Host didn't see how Author could've possibly lied about that -he wouldn't know about Eric if he hadn't saved him, Host was certain of that.  
So he wanted to meet the wolf again, and maybe, maybe they could be friends. Host couldn't deny the thrill of the thought -being secret friends with a wolf. How forbidden! Well- not actually _forbidden_.  
There was no shaming or forbidding anyone to be together with anyone. Sure, a lot of bunny mothers would be a little sad if their children weren't together with another bunny, but really only because they loved having _big_ families. And that didn't really happen if their bunny child wasn't with another bunny.  
But no one would say no to their bunny child if they wanted to be together with a mouse, or a hamster. And while it wasn't _forbidden_ to be with someone who could potentially _eat_ the rabbit, it was usually not advised. People were afraid the bunny would be eaten by their partner, or wouldn't be safe _living_ with their partner -being around other predators- or their partner would be unsafe living with other bunnies.

Maybe... maybe Host had a little crush on Author. The thought alone made him blush furiously, taking a break from walking to press his hands to his cheeks. Was he? Was he crushing on _a wolf?_ He's just met the man! Or, well, he's just _spoken for the first time_ with the man. He couldn't _crush on him!  
_Or maybe he could. Who was to say that he _couldn't?_ He could crush on anyone he liked! Host just liked... how tall Author was. And how warm his chest was. And his strong arms wrapped around him.... How easily he had carried him back out of the forest...  
“You again.”.  
Host squeaked sharply in surprise at the sudden voice, quickly turning around and taking a step back, face a bright red when he saw that it was Author who had spoken, and was looking down at him.  
“Uh- uhm-”, Host stammered, seeing Author's expression of mild disinterest, head slightly cocked in question. He didn't really show any sort of emotion, which made Host even more flustered, being a blushing mess.  
“H-hi.”, he landed on in the end, hiding behind his hands in embarrassement. God! How could he think about such things while going to see the one he was thinking of! He was just glad no one could read his thoughts, or he'd surely be in a big mess.

“You're not afraid a wolf with attack you again?”, Author questioned, fully ignoring Host's flustered state. Host was mostly grateful for that, if only because he didn't want to be flustered even further.  
“Not... not really. You're here, after all.”, Host said quietly, glancing up at Author. The wolf narrowed his eyes at him slightly, before sighing, shoulders relaxing some. It was like he had expected Host to say that -and he likely had, truly.  
“You didn't _know_ I'd be here though.”, Author said, huffing lightly. He stepped up to Host, sniffing at him again, making Host's blush worsen immediately. Author's nose was almost brushing against his neck, which was making him quite flustered, though the wolf didn't seem to think anything of it.  
“You are though.”, he mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, quite embarrassed. Now that he was pretty sure he was crushing on Author, he didn't know how to keep himself from becoming a blushing flustered mess.  
“I suppose you're right.”, Author replied. And while he was still leaned down from sniffing at Host, the bunny took all his courage and leaned up to lightly rub his nose against Author's. Which, Host found when he stood back, made the wolf blush, eyes a little widened.  
“Uh-m!”, Host wasn't sure if that was a good or bad reaction. “It's uhm- it's a bunny kiss! A- not like- not like a _kiss_ kiss, but- as thank you! For- thanks for saving me. And. Helping me.”, he hurried to explain, cheeks red as he wasn't sure what Author took from the gesture.  
“Right.”, Author replied quietly, nodding lightly. He lightly rubbed his nose, clearly looking a little confused, but also a little flustered perhaps. Host knew now that a bunny kiss was _not_ something wolves knew about, and clearly there would be a lot more things either of them didn't know about. Maybe Author's sniffing was something wolves did.

“So you... rub your nose against someone else's as saying thanks?”, Author asked, just for clarification. Host fidgeted where he stood, and nodded lightly as answer. Author hummed in turn then, nodding. A couple seconds passed, before Author nodded to himself then -apparently having made some sort of decision- and. Leaned down to give Host's nose a little rub with his own, making the bunny squeak and blush bright red.  
“Thanks for teaching me that.”, Author clarified, his own cheeks a light pink. Host blinked a couple times, before he smiled brightly and nodded. He couldn't deny how... how really nice that was. Such a simple gesture, something that Host did _every day_ , it meant so much more coming from a wolf. He wasn't sure exactly why, but likely just because it was so _unlike_ a wolf to do such a cute little thing, that it made it all the more... dare Host think it, more _intimate?_  
He quickly ended that train of thought, instead lightly tugging on Author's sleeve and motioning to start walking. “Let's take a walk?”.  
Author obediently followed along, walking together with Host. He kept to the side of the bunny, while also looking around cautiously now and then. No other wolf would try and attack Host while he was with the bunny, but he could never be too certain. Host meanwhile seemed perfectly content to walk without any care of the world, completely trusting the wolf at his side to keep him safe. Somehow, it made Author feel good. That the bunny felt so safe with him, and trusted him to _keep_ him safe as well.

Something about Host was just... so nice. Author had had saved Eric because the bunny had gotten attacked and the wolf was trying to eat him. The poor bunny had passed out from fear, and pain, and blood-loss -apparently didn't remember who saved him. Author had carried the bleeding bunny as fast as he could, and as _far_ as he could. He couldn't go too close to the bunnies' town, _especially_ with a bleeding bunny in his arms. He was glad someone had found Eric before he had bleed out though.  
But Host... he had seen Host before. Walking through the forest, gathering mushrooms or nuts or plants. Something about his carefree nature, about how unconcerned he was being alone in the forest, had drawn Author to him. And well... when Host had first spotted him, gathering his mushrooms like that... the wolf in him wanted to go chase. He knew he had terrified Host, but it was... well, while Author knew Host was terrified, it had been fun to chase him. Making sure to stay far enough back, and let Host get away once they got close to the edge of the forest. Author had even gathered his fallen mushrooms and basket, to put it at the edge of the forest during the night, so he'd might find it again there.

As the two walked, they also talked. Host was happy to tell Author about Eric -wanting the wolf to know how the bunny he had saved was doing- and telling him about this and that that he thought of. Author mostly listened, making sure they were walking in safe places, and sometimes told Host about his own being. Not really anything about other wolves, or their town, but Host didn't really care about that anyways.  
It was... it was really nice. The two of them enjoyed their walk together, talking and getting to know one another a little more. Author explained why he sniffed at Host too -it was mostly a scent thing. Wolves' noses were sensitive to scents, and mother's were used to sniffing at their children to see if they were alright, were hurt, or anything, really. Though some close friends also did that, or partners, stuff like that.  
Host couldn't help but blush a little at being told such. Wolves didn't seem very social to him, from what Author told him. And maybe he appeared more like a child to Author, and that was why he sniffed at him. Or, maybe, Author did it more for a feeling of closeness, like he'd do to a friend or even partner. That thought just made him blush -to think that Author might feel something like Host did.

They spend most of the evening like that -walking and talking together. Author promised he'd ask Host first if he wanted a chase too -telling him that he quite enjoyed chasing the bunny through the forest, and would never hurt him even if he caught up to him. Host was very happy about that fact, telling Author in turn that he also sort of enjoyed their chases -how it was a good exercise for him in pretty much all aspects, and that he wouldn't mind if Author did catch up with him.  
And so they kept their visits secret. They talked about when they definitely couldn't be in the forest, having to do or be somewhere else, so that Host wouldn't get himself in danger if Author wasn't around. They did their play-chases, they talked with each other, and sometimes, Host even brought food along to share with the wolf -where he learned that Author could eat quite a lot until he wasn't hungry anymore.  
It made sense to Host, somewhere, that if a wolf could eat an entire bunny, they likely were pretty hungry beings. He asked Author what he ate instead of bunnies, where the answer was other smaller animals, or fish, and the occasional vegetable -saying he's never found enough of a vegetable meal to really feel full.  
Host promised that one day he'd make sure Author got to eat a vegetarian meal that would fill him up, which Author happily accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got f a r too long  
> And it's gonna get LONGER orz  
> i just,,, wanna add more st uf f ff,,,,,,  
> i love these babies?? some h ow w???
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked 💜💜💜


	2. Chapter 2

When the week arrived where Host's heat was supposed to start, he stayed at home. Heats were an unreliable thing, unable to be pinned down exactly when they'd be -generally once a month, but no one could say when exactly a heat would start. At least bunnies had a good rule for them, at the very least. When their heat started, they could leave work or school -or stay home all together- for a day or two, until the worst of the heat was over, and they could go back to work or school.  
Heats were worst for the younger generations, and got shorter and less intense the older the bunny got. Though at least heats were only bad for the first couple of days, before tapering off into something manageable. Bunnies had the most heats, which came mostly from them being a prey animal that a lot of other animals hunted, killed, and ate. They had to reproduce more often, in order to stay alive -though paired with them having large families, bunnies weren't going extinct any time soon.  
Host didn't like heats though. Quite obviously only “female” born bunnies went through heat -it all had to do with menstrual cycles after all- so Host was reminded of his nature every month. Not that he actually cared about his body that much, but heats were annoying. Plus, he couldn't go out and meet Author again until it had passed.

At least, that had been the plan, where Host stayed the week his heat was supposed to start in town. But apparently it wanted to be _late_ , which meant it could happen at literally any moment at any day. With a lot of anxious luck it wouldn't happen at all this month, and Host would give up waiting for it after a week or so.  
This set him in the question of, if he should continue to stay in town, play it safe, or if he should risk his heat starting while he was out in the forest with Author. Host didn't want to stay in town any longer -it was awfully boring. And he really liked spending time with Author. They've been meeting for just over two weeks now, doing their thing -Host didn't count their first chases into that too. While Host was very aware pursuing a relationship would likely not be liked too much by the other bunnies, he's never cared what they thought. And really, the other bunnies would merely be scared for him, seeing how wolves were stereotyped as “we all eat bunnies whenever we can”.  
But Author was different. And Host wanted to believe there were more wolves like him, who refused to eat others just like them, just because they were typically prey animals. And Host really liked Author -he was nice! And they shared creative hobbies, funnily fitting to their names!

So of course, Host decided to risk it, and go to the forest to meet with Author again. And of course, nothing happened. They took a walk together, and decided to meet again the day after tomorrow. Host was very excited to meet with Author again, always so happy when he got to see the wolf again, and spend the day with him. Taking a walk was nice, but being able to spend most of the day together was just so much better! When Host could leave after breakfast and come back only once it was time for dinner.  
When the time finally came, Host was very happy and very excited. He was skipping as he made his way to the forest, early enough so no one saw him go there so happily. He hummed to himself as he walked, knowing Author would sooner or later show up. Which of course didn't take long, and Host was more than happy to be with him again.  
Host insisted on a little chase, wanting to move, feeling energized. Author found Host's behaviour quite adorable, with how excited he was, so how could he say no? It wasn't one of their intense chases, just happy to run around together pretty much. By the time they stopped, Host was breathing heavily, his face flushed. He felt hot, so he pulled off his coat, stretching. Author smiled lightly, glad to see the bunny feeling well. Though they sat down for a break, Host needing to catch his breath.

They kept talking, and Author eventually noted that Host's face stayed red, and his breathing just a note heavier than normally. He was also squirming a lot, which Author found a little weird.  
“Host?”, he hummed, leaning back on his hands where he was sitting on the ground opposite of Host. His tail moved lightly behind him, feeling relaxed as he spend time with Host. “Are you alright?”.  
“Of course.”, Host replied, tilting his head lightly in question. “Why wouldn't I be?”.  
“Your face is all red.”, Author replied, standing up to get closer to Host. The bunny shifted, looking up at Author. “Do you need to go home?”.  
Author had offered a hand to Host, so he took it to let the wolf help pull him to his feet, holding his hand for a bit before letting go. Author didn't take anything from it, so that was quite alright.  
“N-no no! I'm okay.”, Host replied, smiling a bit shakily at Author. He seemed uncertain, which didn't make Author trust his words all that much. So, of course he leaned over to sniff at Host. He may be a bunny, but Author felt like he should still be able to smell if something was off.

“I'm- I'm okay, Author.”, Host was tense as Author sniffed at him, afraid about what he might be able to smell on him. And the wolf was getting close to his neck, more insistent than usual, and Host wondered just how sensitive Author's nose was.  
“Host..”, Author mumbled, glancing up at Host from where he had his lowered head. “Are you female?”.  
“Uhm..”, Host fiddled with his fingers. “No... I'm not. My body is...”, he admitted softly. He trusted Author, and... if he wanted to pursuit anything, Author would need to know eventually anyways.  
“Are you in heat? I can smell it on you much stronger than when we met.”, Author questioned, leaning back to look down at the bunny, with a curious and sort of worried expression. It had became sort of their ritual when they met -Author would sniff at Host, and Host would give him a little bunny kiss -mostly because it always managed to make Author look a little flustered.  
“It... it may have started now. It's been late.”, Host answered, squirming a little as Author looked down on him. The wolf was quiet, seemingly taking in things Host wasn't aware of himself.

When Author cupped his cheek, Host couldn't help but lean into the touch. His hand was large, warm against his skin, and Host wanted nothing more to have Author with him. Author nodded lightly, probably making a decision to himself.  
And then he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Host's. It made the bunny immediately _melt_ , kissing Author back happily. When Author pulled back, Host was a little breathless, looking up at Author, clearly enjoying himself.  
“I want you to be my mate.”, Host said, reaching out to hold onto Author's shirt, glad they were standing so close. “I like you, I like you _a lot_ , and I've never wanted anyone more than you. You're so nice, and.. I just... want you.”, he rambled softly, holding onto Author and looking up at him.  
Author was quiet for a little, making Host feel anxious -and he was about to say something further, when Author leaned down to kiss him again. Wrapping his other arm around Host's waist to pull him close, the little bunny flush against his chest, kissing him more insistently. Host was more than happy to kiss back, holding tightly onto Author.  
“ _Mine_.”, Author growled lowly against Host's lips, giving him his answer. The wolf shifted to kiss at Host's neck, making the bunny gasp softly, his skin sensitive. Author was happily kissing and sucking lightly, moving the hand that had cupped Host's cheek to instead lay on his side, holding him close.

Host whimpered softly as Author ever so gently nipped at his neck, pressing himself against Author, breathing heavily. He's never felt any sort of physical attraction towards someone, and Author was no different. He knew most people had some sort of attraction towards people's appearance, but Host was happy appreciating someone's beauty and not want anything more.  
But being pressed against Author, and him never having had a mate before, he couldn't deny he was excited, and anxious, and feeling ready. He trusted Author completely, knowing he'd be safe with him.  
“I want you. You're small, cute, and lovely. You're so interesting.”, Author mumbled, moving one of his hands to slide up with beneath Host's shirt, feeling his hot skin. He liked Host, a lot. It was certainly nice -Host was really cute and tiny for one, but he was also smart and interesting, which Author greatly appreciated.

~~nsfw part~~

Author's hand curiously explored beneath Host's shirt, making the bunny whimper softly as the wolf's furry hands tickled his sensitive skin. And when his fingers rubbed over his chest, so sensitive, and Author's hand found the little tuft of fur on Host's chest, making the bunny flush an even deeper red.  
“Author... please..”, Host whimpered softly, tugging on Author's shirt. The wolf chuckled, kissing Host and moving his hands to help take off his shirt, before pulling off Host's shirt as well. Being a head taller than Host, Author laid Host down gently, so he could kiss and bite at Host's neck easier -gently as to not hurt Host.  
The bunny was moaning softly, whimpering softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Author's neck. He couldn't do much else, until Author pulled away from his neck to kiss him again, deep and intense, taking away Host's breath. Host was gasping when Author pulled back, needing to get his breath back.

Author was very happy to continue touching Host, feeling his skin beneath his fingers, making the little bunny whimper and whine. Eventually he gently tugged on Host's pants, asking softly if he was okay with him taking them off. When Host nodded in turn, Author gently undressed Host, letting the bunny sit up to help Author get undressed as well.  
The little bunny was blushing furiously seeing the wolf naked, curiously touching Author's chest, feeling the fur growing there, before tracing his fingers along the lines of Author's muscles. He was truly fascinated, and Author happily let him touch him however much he wanted.  
Eventually, Author kissed Host again, taking his hands to slowly push Host back to lay down once more, the bunny completely trusting Author with what he was doing. Author kept kissing him, trailing kisses along Host's neck, moving one hand down Host's body.  
“Can I?”, Author asked softly, when his hand reached the bunny's cunt, wanting to make sure that Host was comfortable and okay. Host smiled soft and happy, nodding lightly, so Author proceeded to let his fingers glide through the lips, gently rubbing at Host's clit, making the little bunny whimper and moan softly.  
Eventually Author pulled his hand away again, having gotten Host worked up enough for his taste.

Author kissed Host deeply then, all of his instincts happy he was on top of the little bunny, having his naked form beneath his own. The little tuft of fur on Host's chest was adorable, his little breasts the perfect size for Author to play with. But right now he had to hold himself up, as to not crush his little bunny beneath him, sucking on Host's bottom lip and biting it lightly, leaving it red and swollen when he pulled back.  
“Ready?”, Author asked softly, nuzzling against Host's face with his nose, lightly sniffing at Host's neck. The little bunny's face was flushed a deep red, his chest heaving with heavy breaths.  
“Yes.”, he replied softly, pecking Author's lips again. Certain Host was indeed alright, Author used all of his self-restraint to push into the bunny _slowly_. Having Host being a whole head smaller than him, being build so differently, made his cute little cunt rather tight for the wolf. So he took it slow, listening to Host's soft moans and gasps as he was filled for the first time.

“Good?”, Author asked halfway through. His little bunny was aroused, his slick helping making everything go more smooth. Host nodded quickly at the question, the stretch new but wonderful for him, feeling Author inside of him.  
So Author continued until he was fully sheathed inside of Host, unable to keep the pleasured groan in as his bunny clenched around him, so tight. He could've came from just that alone, but he wanted, _needed_ , to make his bunny feel good.  
“Good bunny... Mine.”, Author murmured, shifting slightly so he could use one hand to rub over Host's chest, lightly kneading one of his breasts, making Host whimper and moan, arching into his touch. Author also went back to nipping at Host's neck, marking him with little marks and hickeys, delighted seeing him marked as his own.

“Move, please..”, Host whined, laying his hands on Author's chest, feeling the fur growing there. Scratchy but strangely soft as well, a texture he definitely enjoyed.  
Author chuckled in turn, and slowly began to move, groaning as he felt his bunny's hot insides so tight around his cock. And hearing Host moan, fingers curling and nails lightly digging into Author's skin, it was horribly arousing.  
“I'll make sure you feel good.”, Author muttered into Host's ear, slowly building up his speed, making sure Host felt comfortable and only pleasured, with no hint of pain. And slowly, as Author got faster, Host got louder. Gasping and moaning as Author lazily thrust into him, back to using both hands to hold himself up, though happily kissing Host's neck and face.

“Please- please more Auth, please!”, Host was begging, begging for more, trusting his wolf, trusting Author to know, to please, to make him feel good -as good as possible. And Author obliged, quickening his pace, until he was pounding hard into the little bunny, making him gasp with each thrust, desperate pleasured sounds leaving him as he was fucked.  
“My bunny. My good bunny. So good.”, Author growled low in his chest, grunting with each of his thrusts. He carefully shifted to move a hand, letting his fingers drag down over Host's chest and down over his belly, until his fingers slid between Host's lips, feeling his wetness, and rubbed at his clit. Author's fingers were calloused, fur growing on the back of them, sending multiple wonderful sensations up Host's body.  
“Ah- Auth- g _od_ -!”, Host cried out as he came, clenching and twitching around Author's cock buried inside of him, arching his back off the ground as he felt him so thick and big inside of him.  
Author growled, fucking hard into Host, making his little bunny sob in overstimulated pleasure, until Author came himself, knot swelling inside of Host, cum filling him quickly.

They were both panting, Author's arms trembling slightly as he held himself up, Host's hands uselessly laying on the ground. Author carefully moved to lay down, and let Host lay on top of his chest, warm and comfortable.  
“That... good... thank you..”, Host mumbled, obviously exhausted now. He felt so incredibly good, feeling Author inside of him, locked inside of him, clenching around the thick knot. Author wrapped his arms around Host, more than comfortable to lay here in the forest and hold his little bunny.  
“'m glad. You did great.”, Author murmured, pressing soft kisses to Host's temple. His bunny's ears were laying relaxed and nearly floppy, tickling a bit of Author's skin, since the bunny was mostly resting on his chest and a bit of his shoulder.

~~no more real nsfw stuff~~

Author let Host sleep then and there, happy his bunny was happy. He didn't want to let him go again, let him go back home during his heat and be all alone. There was no way anyone would let him leave during his heat, so this was all Author would likely get for the next couple of days, or even week.  
But he couldn't just keep Host either. Host would need to go home, or his family would worry about where he was. By the end of the day, Host would need to go home, and Author couldn't see his mate for days. And what a development this was, wasn't it? His little bunny, now his mate.  
He liked Host, quite obviously. He never thought he'd have a mate, truthfully. Yet alone a  _bunny_ . But he really liked this one here bunny, and he was more than happy to have him as his mate. How it would work, he wasn't sure. But.. well, Author already wasn't living with the other wolves. He wasn't too far away from their town, but he did have his home inside the forest, and he was pretty sure that Host would like it.  
Maybe he could show Host, some time. He wanted to have his mate close to him, though he could guess Host would also like to stay with his other bunnies. 

It was a conundrum, and one that Author was stewing over the entire time Host slept. When the bunny woke up again, he was more or less dressed again, laying on the clothed chest of a certain wolf. Immediately his face lit up in a bright red, shifting to press his hands to his face, which made Author chuckle -the movement making Host move slightly on top of him.  
“I hope you slept well.”, Author hummed, gently running a hand through Host's hair, making the bunny relax again, shifting to lay comfortably and be able to look up at Author a little bit.  
“I did. Thank you.”, he replied softly, a little shy, as he thought about what had happened. He felt like it had escalated a little, though he wanted to fault his heat for that. But also... he was really happy. He was happy with how this had turned out. He was happy Author wanted to be his mate, wanted to be with him.

“How are you feeling?”, Author asked softly, looking down at Host. Of course he worried about him, especially since this had been their first time. Host's general first time, if he was right about how Host had told him he's never had a real mate before. It was an honour, though Author was rather certain he was bigger than bunny males in all aspects.  
“I'm good. A little sore.”, Host replied softly, shifting so he could lean up and kiss Author softly. He was clearly enjoying it, so while Author wasn't used to such affections, he was happy his bunny was happy.  
“I'm going to miss you, 'til your heat ends.”, Author said softly. He was obviously a little unhappy about that, which Host noted.  
“I'll miss you too.”, he replied, just as soft. He'd have to explain this to his mother somehow. He was dating a wolf. He couldn't imagine her reaction -but he hoped it would be good. Or at least, not bad.  
“I can show you my home once you're back.”, Author told Host then, playing with his hair again. “It's inside the forest. Not exactly close to our town; far enough away no one is around to be a bother at least.”.  
“I'd like that.”, Host smiled, nuzzling into Author. Enjoying the gentle touch, how nice it was to lay on Author's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked 💜💜💜


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of chapter 2 you could say  
> Just... the chapters were so long. So I split them up now

Host was a little tense getting close to the wolves' town. He trusted Author completely though, so he was just holding a little tightly onto the wolf's hand as he lead him to his home. Host really wanted to see it, because he knew, if he wanted to stay with his mate, it'd have to be somewhere outside of a town. And Author's home seemed quite perfect for that, though Host could only judge it once he saw it.  
And he soon saw the cabin, standing alone in the forest. Some plants were growing around it, and Host recognized a few vegetables as well -nothing Author seemed to really take care of though, so he likely wasn't aware they were there. Of course Host was drawn to the plants first, happily kneeling down to take a look at them.  
“There's veggies growing here!”, he exclaimed happily, looking up at Author. He excitedly told Author what he was growing here, with the wolf attentively listening -he liked just listening to Host telling him about anything, the bunny was so excited.

“Let's see inside, alright? We could make a proper garden here another time.”, Author hummed, helping Host back to his feet. Host nodded excitedly, holding Author's hand again as the wolf lead him to the front door.  
He led Host through the cabin then, showing him everything. The kitchen, living room, his study, the bathroom, his bedroom. When he had shown Host everything, the bunny looked... sceptical?  
“You're not looking happy.”, Author noted, looking down at Host questioningly. The bunny had his arms crossed, looking around unapprovingly.  
“It's so... small.”, Host said, which shocked Author a little. For just him alone, he felt this was _big_. “There's no room for anyone! How would you have friends over? There's no place for everyone!”.  
“Darling... how big are your families usually?”, Author asked softly. He knew Host had a couple siblings, but... well, he didn't know a lot about bunnies and their families.

“Well, the average family is two parents and six children.”, Host said, blinking confusedly up at Author's shocked? expression. “I'm... guessing wolf families aren't that big.”.  
“Certainly not. Usually one or two kids.”, Author replied, in turn shocking Host. That was obviously an incredibly small idea for a family to him, making Author worry a little how big of a family Host could possibly want.  
“Eric has _fourteen_ siblings!”, Host exclaimed, looking a little helpless, “And it's- it's very common to sleep over at your friend's house! Just a bit ago me and my two brothers at home had six friends over to have dinner and stay over for the night!”.  
“Oh.”, Author realized how utterly important friends and family were for bunnies. “Wolves... don't do that. We're not very social ones, I suppose....”, Author said, and Host nodded slowly. They were quite different, just from what they were used to. The bunny shifted to look up at Author, looking a little.. worried? Distraught? Author couldn't place Host's expression.  
“Do you not want a big family?”, Host asked softly. He did want a big family! At least... a little big. Not _huge_ , but he wanted a couple of children at the very least! And while he knew his mother wouldn't blame him if he didn't have a big family -or none at all- he still wanted to have a couple of kids at least....

“I... I never thought about it. If you want a big family, we can have a big family.”, Author said softly, gently pulling Host close to himself and petting his head lightly. Host nuzzled into Author's chest, holding lightly onto him as he let himself be comforted.  
“I'd like that.”, Host murmured. He'd like a big family. He knew he certainly wouldn't have an average sized bunny family, but he didn't mind! He'd be happy with just a couple of kids, having his own little bunnies and wolves...  
“I'll see about a future home for us then, okay? One big enough to hold us two, and children, and friends.”, Author replied softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Host's head. The bunny made a happy little sounds, looking up at Author as he wrapped his arms around the wolf properly.  
“Thanks!”, he giggled happily, leaning up to meet Author in a little kiss.

They spend the rest of the day together, talking about the future. They were lucky Host hadn't gotten pregnant during his heat, since they would've been pretty unprepared for that. Most bunnies who found their mate talked with them _before_ they experienced a heat together for the first time, just to be safe, seeing how pregnancies could happen fast and unplanned. Host's heat had started their mating though, so there couldn't have been talking.  
Host stated he hoped for at least two children, preferably three, which Author was certainly happy with -he didn't think he could handle too many children, truth be told. So he was glad that Host would be content with only two or three.  
But, they certainly had troubles in terms of a home. Neither of them had much knowledge about building a home, and Author's current one simply wasn't big enough to house the family they wanted to have.  
And then Host started worrying about telling his mother too. While he knew she wouldn't get mad at him, he knew she'd be very concerned, and _maybe_ try to talk him out of it -even though, in Host's opinion, it was already too late anyways. Host really liked Author, and he was very happy to be his mate.

But the thought made Host nervous, and Author couldn't even be there to help ease his nerves either. He wasn't sure he could tell _anyone_ without them freaking out in some sort of way. Eric would freak out considering his trauma with it, Edward would likely take it the best, but be very insistent on making sure Host knew what he was doing, his brothers would all try and change his mind....  
He really wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he should test the waters with Edward. He trusted the doctor, and he was one of the eldest of Host's friends -not that he was that much older than Host, but still! At the very least he was a doctor, so he knew things better than he himself.  
Having made his decision, Host decided to visit Edward. He knew Edward would keep it to himself, and have only his best interest at heart. And if Edward took it well, Host could get the courage to tell his mother. And then... then he'd try and tell Eric. He didn't want to frighten him, but if Eric would believe him that Author had saved him, then it would be okay.

“Have you met bunnies whose mates aren't bunnies?”, Host asked Edward curiously, swinging his legs where he was sitting and watching his friend do things. He'd try and carefully ask around the topic first -see what his doctor friend's opinion was going to be.  
“I know a couple.”, Edward replied, looking over at Host for a moment. He clearly wondered where this would go, but Host has always liked to ask Edward things.  
“Have you ever heard of a bunny having a wolf as mate?”, Host asked then. Edward paused his work for a moment, making Host a little nervous -was he figuring out what Host may be saying?- but he was quickly continuing again.  
“No, I haven't. Though I don't see why it shouldn't work -except for wolves eating bunnies most typically. If the wolf wasn't out to eat a bunny, they could surely be mates.”, Edward replied, making Host hum lightly, nodding to himself. He knew of cases where bunnies had mates that weren't bunnies, and had mixed children due to that. So that should be the case with wolves too, he assumed.  
“Would you be with a wolf, if you trusted them?”, Host asked after a little, hoping he wasn't being totally obvious. He felt like he wasn't, so he hoped for the best.  
“I don't suppose I'd be. But who can ever tell what'll happen?”, Edward replied, shrugging lightly. Host hummed in acknowledgement, looking curiously at Edward when the bunny turned around.

“So, are you dating a wolf?”, Edward asked, making Host's face burst into a red flush, very clearly flustered immediately.  
“W-what? What- uhm. Why'd'you think that?”, Host stumbled through his words, clearly giving him away. He hid behind his hands, face bright red, knowing Edward had seen right through him.  
“I'm not sure. Maybe because you're suddenly asking about wolves and bunnies.”, Edward replied, coming over to Host to gently take his hands and pull them away from his face.  
“Hey, I'm not judging you. I fully believe that, if you trust that wolf to be safe, you can date them. No one can tell you what to do.”, Edward said softly, making Host hesitantly look at him, still a bit red in the face.  
“I'm... yeah. I've been seeing him for a few weeks now. He saved me from that wolf that had attacked me, where I had came to you after. I fully trust him.”, Host told Edward in a soft voice. He would _not_ tell _anyone_ that his heat had started while he had been with the wolf, and that said wolf had taken him then and there. That was not something he really wanted to talk about with anyone.  
“Okay. If you're absolutely certain you're safe with him, then that's okay. I trust in you.”, Edward said softly, smiling at Host, which made Host relax a little. If Edward believed in him, then the others would too. Even if they may need a little more talking to.

“Thank you.”, Host said softly, leaning forward to give Edward a little bunny kiss -which he happily returned. “I was scared to tell someone. But I can't just disappear without telling either. I'm sure... I'm sure mom will understand too.”.  
“Always hope for the best. I'm sure things will turn out alright, in the end.”, Edward assured Host softly, making him relax a little more, nodding lightly. It was good to know, that Edward believed in him, was supporting him and his decision.  
With his nerves calmed, Host spend some more time with Edward, occasionally thinking about how to explain to his mom he was dating a wolf. And how he'd talk with Eric about it -he knew his friend would... would likely not take it very well. He'd have to find a way to tell it to Eric in a soft way, so he didn't freak out worrying about Host's safety.

Feeling more sure of himself, Host decided he could tell his mother next. He hoped to build up some more courage waiting for the next day -but by then, he felt nervous again all over. Maybe his mother would keep him from going outside for weeks on end. Maybe she wouldn't leave him out of her sight. Maybe she'd disown him, for being so reckless? Or maybe she'd do something else entirely. The possibilities were endless, and Host was really worried about it.  
But he _had_ to tell her. Because he wanted to live with Author, and he wouldn't leave home without telling his mom where he went to. And he knew if he lied to her she would insist on visiting him eventually. So he couldn't lie to her indefinitely -plus he'd feel _super bad_ for lying to her in the first place.  
He wasn't sure how to tell her in a... calm way though. He just had to be honest, and get it over with. And try and convince her that he was safe, and that Author was wonderful.

“Hey mom.”, he spoke up, some day before noon. His brother's were out already, and normally, he would be too. So, it was clear he wanted something or other from his mother.  
“What's on your mind honey?”, she asked, smiling as kindly as only she could, looking up at her baby. She was small -only getting smaller with age- but didn't mind having her children a little taller than her.  
“I'm... I've been seeing someone. For a couple weeks already.”, Host said softly, fiddling with his fingers. It was clear he was nervous about telling her, a little scared of her reactions.  
“Oh, that's wonderful honey!”, she exclaimed, smiling and ruffling Host's hair. “Who is it sweetie? Oh I'd love to meet them!”.  
“Well, uhm- he's-... he's not a bunny?”, Host chewed on his lip, ears a little floppy, showing clearly how he was worried about all of this.  
“Oh honey, you know I don't mind that! What is he? There's a couple of cute mice living nearby, aren't there?”, she asked, smiling so softly at Host to try and help him feel calm again. Clearly, he was still worrying over it.  
“N-no... he's... not a mouse. Or- or hamster.”, Host mumbled, fidgeting where he stood. He was so scared to tell her!  
“Then what is he? You can tell your mother, I promise I won't be mad.”, she said softly, gently petting Host's head, trying to help him calm down. She was worried for how worried Host was!

Host took a deep breath, clenching his hands into the front of his sweater, and gathered up all the courage he could find in himself.  
“He's a wolf.”, he said, looking up at his mother with the most bravery he could get right now.  
And clearly she hadn't expected that, eyes widening slightly, looking at Host and meeting his gaze. Her silent reaction made Host panic all over again.  
“He's- he's really nice! His name's Author, and- and he's good! He doesn't- he doesn't hurt bunnies, or anyone else! He's- he's been keeping me _safe!_ When I go to the forest, he's always there making sure no other wolves try and hunt me!”, he rambled, trying to convince his mother that Author was a good wolf, and perfectly safe.  
“And- and-”, he was very panicky, “He's- he's actually saved me once!”.  
“Saved.. you?”, was all his mother could manage to reply, having to take in quite a lot from her youngest son.  
“Yes! I- uhm. A week ago or so, when, uhm. Remember how I had to stitch up my coat? A... a wolf had gotten to me. And they had been close to eating me! But- but Author came and fought them off, and made sure that I wasn't hurt, and accompanied me out of the forest again!”, Host told her, knowing that was one secret he had kept from her.

“I... honey...”, his mother was clearly overwhelmed, making Host really afraid. He didn't want to worry her, of course, but he knew she would be worrying a lot about him either way.  
“A wolf?... You're... you're seeing a wolf.”, she stepped away, taking a chair to sit down. Maybe Host should've kept it to himself -clearly his mom was struggling with it, with the realization who her youngest was dating.  
“Yes. His name's Author. And I've been seeing him for a couple of weeks already.”, Host said softly, squirming uncomfortably where he stood, watching his mother shyly.  
“And... he's kept you safe. From other wolves.”.  
“Yes- yes! Yes, he has. He's never once hurt me. He's been nothing but a sweetheart.”, Host said, very conveniently keeping their play-chases he hadn't been aware were play-chases in the beginning out of the story.  
“And- and! He's saved _Eric_. He's told me! And there's no way someone could make it up like that!”, Host said, causing his mother to look over at him again -he couldn't read her expression, but he took it as a sign to elaborate.  
“When he first saved me, he told me. That he's saved another bunny before. A wolf had caught a bunny, and was eating them slowly. When Author had gotten to them, the wolf had already eaten part of the bunny's legs, and they were passed out. He said he carried them as close to our town as he could, not wanting to frighten the bunnies by being covered in blood and carrying a bloody and injured bunny. But- he stuck around to see if anyone found the hurt bunny -because otherwise he would've risked it and brought the bunny closer somehow.”, Host told his mom. He knew, if Author would've had to carry Eric closer to the town, and someone had seen him, Author might've gotten hurt.

“That's...”, his mother took a deep breath, running her hands over her face. “That sounds true. We... when we had found Eric, we had... we had seen a wolf nearby. We had thought... we thought that wolf wanted to get Eric though, not.. not that that wolf... it makes sense, though.”, she was half-talking to herself, Host knew, so he stayed quiet.  
“Are... are you sure?”, she asked then, “that he's... he's _really_ safe? I don't want my baby to get eaten...”.  
“I'm absolutely certain.”, Host replied softly, walking over to climb into his mother's lap, nuzzling against her neck and holding onto her -of course she enveloped him in her arms in turn as well.  
“He doesn't live close to other wolves. I've seen his home. He's told me how he'd never hurt a bunny, or someone else like us, just because we're prey. He's even growing vegetables in his home!”, Host told her, hoping to help her calm down a little more. She nodded lightly, holding her son close to herself. She was clearly still uncertain about it, but she was trusting her child.  
“We could go meet him, together. At the edge of the forest. I _promise_ he'd never hurt someone for food.”.

His mother took a deep breath, leaning her head against Host's. She was quiet as she thought, and Host just hoped that she'd be okay. At least she hadn't taken it as horribly as he had feared. He knew he wouldn't leave Author for anyone, but he would've felt horrible if his family weren't okay with it.  
“Alright. We can. We can go meet him, together. I'm trusting you, sweetie.”, his mother agreed in the end, making Host smile, giving her a happy little bunny kiss. Glad she was agreeing to make her own opinion about Author.

Host was still nervous to have his mom meet Author. He was rather certain Author would also be at least a little nervous though, because Host did tell him that this would -hopefully- happen eventually. But well, that didn't mean that Host wasn't nervous still.  
His mom seemed also nervous, but she had a very courageous face on and was ready to meet the situation head-on. The two bunnies were holding hands, as Host led his mom to the forest. They wouldn't be going far, just a little bit so no one would spot Author if they looked.  
Author was waiting leaning against a tree, though he smiled when he spotted the two bunnies. Host was smiling very excitedly when he spotted Author, letting go of his mom's hand to skip over to the wolf. Author leaned down to meet the bunny, smiling as Host gave him a bunny kiss. He, in turn, gave Host's neck a little sniff, like he always did.  
“Hi Auth.”, Host greeted happily, taking a step back again, so he didn't have to look up too highly at Author -and to be there for his mom, of course.  
“Hey Hosty.”, Author greeted back, smiling softly. Host took his mom's hand again, giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance.  
“Author, this is my mom.”, Host introduced her, his mother looking only a little uncomfortable. Seeing her son interact so freely with the wolf had at first been scary, before she had to admit, seeing such a tall wolf give a tiny bunny kiss was strangely cute.

“It's my pleasure meeting you, miss.”, Author told her, giving her a soft and kind smile.  
“It's good to meet the one my son has chosen for himself.”, she replied, giving him a court nod. Of course she'd be very critical, but she wanted to give the wolf a chance. If Host had been seeing him for weeks already, then hopefully he'd really be okay.  
Host's mom proceeded to interrogate Author, making sure that her baby would be safe with the wolf. She lost all hints of fear she had had in the beginning, seeing how easy it was to talk with Author. Host couldn't help his amusement as his mom made swiss cheese out of Author, with how many questions she was asking him.  
Thankfully it seemed like Author was passing the test, because when Host's mom was finally done, she seemed rather satisfied with everything. Host had been dozing -they had eventually settled down, and Host had cuddled into Author's lap and into his chest.  
It was time to go home now though, as much as Host would like to stay with Author. They shared their goodbyes, and his mom promised to make a vegetarian meal for Author that would fill him up, for the next time they'd meet. Host knew he'd have to drag Author home with him somehow, but he'd think about the actual how later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just... more ke pt c o mi ng,,,,,  
> idk how it got this much ;^;
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked 💜💜💜


	4. Chapter 4

During the night, Host worried and wondered about how to tell Eric. He knew he couldn't just outright tell Eric that he had picked a wolf for a mate. How was he going to tell him? He didn't want to scare his friend, or make him anxiously worry about him.  
By the time morning came, Host hoped he had found a solution. He'd try and tell Eric about the fact he was dating a wolf very carefully. He had gone through a possible conversation, thought about possible questions and answers, so he was certain he could handle a conversation.  
So, he decided to go meet with Eric, hoping he would manage to have a conversation that would lead to the desired results. Which were Eric being happy Host had a mate he really liked, and not fearful worry about Host getting eaten.

He met Eric at one of their favourite places to be, underneath a big old apple tree. It was big, and its leafs were the many shades of early autumn. It was still warm, though the days grew shorter, and with it the temperatures grew colder. Still, the two bunnies liked to meet outside rather than inside, if only to be alone, with nature as their only company.  
“H-hi Host.”, Eric greeted softly, smiling lightly at Host. He smiled in turn, head slightly tilted as he liked to do, nose twitching lightly as a breeze blew past.  
“Hey Eric!”, he greeted back, smiling warmly, hopping up to Eric and leaning close to gently rub his nose against his friend's -who returned the gesture, as he always did, and always would.  
Together, they settled beneath the tree, a blanket shared between them to rest upon, leaning shoulder against shoulder. The silence stretched, enveloping them comfortably, as Host wondered how to breach the topic, and Eric watched the clouds.

“Do you ever wonder.”, Host started, hesitating a moment -feeling Eric's gaze on him, looking ever so curious- “Who it was, that had saved you from that wolf?”.  
Eric tensed -unpleasant feelings rising from the memory. “It's- it's been-... so long, now.”, Eric said quietly. Years had passed since then, and he's come to live with being different from the others. He could still run, and he could handle skipping, but he couldn't manage to jump as well as other bunnies could. Sometimes, his legs still hurt.  
“I'm sorry.”, Host said softly, shifting to lightly nuzzle his nose against Eric's temple. Eric didn't dare look at Host further, though he knew his friend didn't mean any harm with his question.  
“I.... sometimes. Some- sometimes. I do.”, Eric answered softly then. He didn't remember much from that day -never wanted to. He's only ever carried with him the fear of the wolves, and the forest. And the safety of light brown eyes, that shined golden in the sun -though those were Host's eyes, he knew. Bunnies did not have golden eyes, though Host's sometimes were close to it.

They were quiet, for a little. Host wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say, how to talk about things he wasn't sure Eric wanted to talk about. Perhaps he should outright say it. Perhaps not.  
“Why- uhm. Why'd- why'd you ask?”, Eric questioned then, and he couldn't help himself, as he looked over at Host.  
Host was quiet, for a moment.  
“I think....”, Host trailed off, shaking his head lightly. “I know who did it. Who saved you, back then.”, he said.  
Eric was silent, looking with wide eyes at Host.  
“His name is Author. I've met him, a couple of weeks ago, in the forest. He's saved me, from a wolf, who was trying to eat me.”, Host began, not looking at Eric, but instead of at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. “He's told me. He saved a bunny before, years ago. From a wolf wanting to eat the bunny whole. They were passed out, and their legs were bloody and...”, Host licked his lips, pausing. “He brought the bunny close to town. He stuck around, to see the bunny would be found and helped.”.

“Mom. My mom met Author. She confirmed the story -said they, when they found you, had seen someone. Someone nearby, watching. They thought he'd been out for something bad, but...”.  
There was silence, between them. The blanket they shared was warm, and the breeze blowing was cold. It made Host's nose twitch, whiskers irritated by the wind.  
“Who... who is- Who's Author?”, Eric asked, his voice tiny. Host knew he must assume, he must be worrying, he must be scared. But would he ask, if he didn't want to know? Would he ask, if he were too scared to know?  
“He's...”, Host looked up, to the sky, thinking. “He's a good person. He's saved my life, and he's made it better. He's... he's my mate, and I trust him as much as I trust myself and you.”.  
Eric looked at Host, gently tugged on his sleeve. When Host looked, Eric looked scared. His expression screamed worry and anxious fear, but there was a determination and trust in there, that Host knew he had because he trusted Host.

“He's- he's a. A- a wolf. Isn't he?”, Eric said, his voice so quiet. It shook, it stumbled, but he said it, because he knew that it was true. He could see it in Host's expression, he could see hear it in Host's words. “And... and you. You love him.”.  
Host nodded, looking at Eric. Tense, afraid of his best friend's reaction. And Eric was tense, and Eric was afraid. But, above all, Eric trusted Host. And Host- he was telling Eric that this wolf, that Author, was a good wolf. That he could be trusted. That he had saved Eric, all that time ago.  
“I trust you.”, Eric said softly, and Host smiled. Eric shifted, and Host held open his arms, and Eric cuddled into Host's chest. And Host held him, held him tightly against himself, nuzzling into Eric's soft hair.  
“Thank you.”, Host said softly, because there was nothing more precious to him than the friendship he's had with Eric for near their entire lifes. Their parents had known one another, and while the two boys hadn't before, they had gotten to know one another when they were children eventually.

In a couples day time, they were all too meet for dinner. The days were growing shorter, and so night fell earlier. His mother was preparing dinner, and both Edward and Eric were staying over. His brother's were out, staying with their friends. It was only the four bunnies at home.  
And Host met with Author, at the edge of the forest. His wolf had to wear a hooded cape, to hide his ears and tail, and Host had to laugh when his mate had to crouch and sneak his way along to town -he was far too tall to pass as bunny, even without ears and tail to tell what he was. Host could barely keep himself from laughing the entire way, as his love -a foot taller than him at least- had to crouch-walk into town, and to his home. He was thankful it was close to the edge of town.  
When they arrived, Author was nervous as well as excited. He's met Host's mother before, of course. But he knew that Host's friends would be there -Host's told him of Edward and Eric, so the wolf knew more about those two than they'd know of him. Host assured him it would be alright, that they would not be scared, and were both more than willing to meet the wolf and befriend him.

Host opened the door and stepped inside first. When Author entered, he was engulfed in the warmth of a home, and the smell of a cooking dinner. There was a bit of chatter happening, as Edward and Eric talked with each other. They were still out of sight, which was just alright for Author.  
“We're home!”, Host announced, making the two voices fall silent. Author was hesitant, but Host held his hand, and smiled so sweetly up at him, that it made Author relax a little more. Gently, the bunny led Author further into his home.  
It would've been a funny picture, if the two bunnies they were meeting weren't tense themselves. Author was a little hunched over, trying to appear a little smaller than he really was, his ears laying a little flat to his head, standing a step or two behind the bunny, and holding tightly onto his hand.

“Edward, Eric, this is Author.”, Host said, looking from his bunny friends up to Author. He smiled so warmly, that when Author looked down at him in return, he couldn't help but relax a little, a soft smile gracing his features.  
“I'm Edward.”, said Edward, standing from where he had been sitting at the table. He looked the least afraid, and he was holding Eric's hand still. Author could tell Edward was taller than Host was, his fur was white with some grey spots here and there -his hair being a similar mix, making the rather pale bunny stand out when compared with Host.  
“It's good to meet you.”, Author replied, reassured by Host holding his hand. He knew that Host would show a lot of physical affection, because he knew his friends would be calmed by the wolf getting smothered like a puppy. And he knew he'd get incredibly flustered by it.  
“Its good properly meeting you as well, Eric.”, Author addressed the still seated bunny, who squirmed slightly. He nodded lightly, clearly wanting to hide rather than be here.

Host tugged Author along with him, letting the wolf sit down first, before he simply climbed into Author's lap. The wolf wrapped his arms around Host's middle, earning a happy sound in turn. When Host turned to look up at Author, trying to reach up, the wolf met him halfway, happy about their shared little bunny kiss. Author was clearly much more relaxed now, only a little flustered having his bunny in his lap.  
“So, are you vegetarian?”, Edward asked, clearly curious, and less afraid of Author than Eric was. Eric sat as close as he could to Edward, holding onto Edward's arm, just listening and watching quietly.  
“Not exactly.”, Author replied, “I do eat meat. I merely don't hunt other people for food.”. Edward hummed in reply, nodding lightly. It made sense -wolves were build differently from bunnies, so of course their diet would be different. They required meat, but obviously not so much that they needed to eat so many bunnies -or Author wasn't getting the nourishment he needed.  
“Bunnies are vegetarian.”, Edward noted, and this time it was Author who hummed and nodded.  
“Host told me. I try to eat a lot of vegetables, but... I'm not a great cook.”, Author told Edward then.

Author and Edward talked a while, Author eventually resting his head on top of Host's, who seemed perfectly content. He smiled at Eric, hoping to ease his friend's worries a little more. Seeing how his mate was so deep in conversation, he eventually softly spoke to Eric.  
It took a bit to get Eric comfortable enough to talk with Host, but it clearly helped that Author was distracted, and didn't pay attention to the anxious bunny. So far, Host felt like it was going good, all things considered. No one was terrified, and of course Edward hit it off quickly with the wolf.  
There was a lull in conversation eventually, and Author nuzzled into Host's hair, holding him close, shifting to lightly sniff at his neck. He was just so used to it, and everything here was a little overwhelming -a lot of scents, from a lot of different people, plus the food that was cooking (which smelled amazing)- he needed a bit of familiarity.  
Host was more than happy with it, giggling softly as Author's nose tickled his skin lightly, making his wolf huff softly and boop his nose, making it twitch in turn, and Author smile in amusement.

“Uhm.”, Eric said softly, making Host look towards him curiously. Author looked as well, curiously tilting his head a little bit. Eric shrunk under their attention, nervously tugging on the yellow handkerchief he had.  
“I, uhm. Host- he told me- uhm. He- He said that- well. Uhm-”, Edward reached over to gently rub Eric's arm, hoping to help him calm down a little. Eric took a little break, breathing deeply. “Host- said that. You- uhm. Had saved me. Some- some years- uhm. Some years. Ago. And I- uhm. I wanted- I just... Thank you.”. Eric got more quiet the more he spoke, but Author heard him anyways, thankfully.  
The wolf smiled lightly, looking softly at Eric. “Of course. I'm glad that you're okay.”, he said softly. Eric chanced a look at Author, seeing him smiling lightly -which made Eric give the tiniest of smiles in return.

Soon Host's mom was carrying food to the dining table, setting down a couple of different bowls and platters. Author watched very curious, expression open and curious as he looked at all the different things Host's mom brought out. The bunnies meanwhile looked a little concerned, if only because this seemed like a lot of food for the five of them.  
“Isn't this a bit much?”, Edward asked, when finally, Miss Ophelia settled down at the table with the rest of them. Host had to settle on a chair next to Author to eat, though he, too, looked a bit worriedly at his mother.  
“Oh no, not at all! Everyone here is going to get well-fed!”, she exclaimed, smiling brightly. Everyone decided not to doubt the woman, because _no one_ doubted a mother with the intention of feeding people.

Author was very curiously asking about every piece of food Ophelia had placed on the table. There were falafel, there was tofu, a couple of this and that, a lot of vegetables. Author asked about everything, and Ophelia happily told him all about everything.  
It wasn't strange to see Author eating a lot. Trying everything eagerly, tail wagging behind him -thankfully the chair's back was open, so his tail had free room to wag all it wanted behind him. The wolf was clearly excited, which made Host giggle as he watched his mate.  
Host meanwhile didn't eat a lot, never having been one to be very hungry. Author did notice though, because Host was done with eating first, and the wolf had noticed how little his bunny mate ate.

“Are you done already?”, Author asked softly, gently touching Host's shoulder. Host looked up to him when he did, tilting his head slightly.  
“Yeah. I'm not that hungry.”, Host replied softly. Author frowned in turn though, shifting so he was facing Host a little more.  
“You should eat more.”, Author said, making Host pout up at him. He sounded like his mom! She _also_ always said that he should eat more, and always filled his plate even more.  
“Here.”, Author shifted, using his fork to hold it out to Host, offering a bite of food. Host couldn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks, taking the offered food. It made Author smile, which made Host happy as well.

Author kept making Host eat, feeding him now and then, while Author also ate. No one commented on it, though Edward was obviously amused, and Host's mom was watching happily -glad her baby had such a good person as his mate.  
Author _was_ the last person still eating, though that wasn't very surprising. Author was eating a lot, but he was clearly very happy -and he was complimenting Ophelia's cooking, which made her very happy as well.  
Eric, Edward and Host didn't mind that they were already done. They were comfortably talking, all of them together, getting more comfortable and used to Author. It was nice, and it made Host really happy that his friends were getting comfortable with his mate.

When they were done with dinner, Author was _definitely_ not hungry any more, and very happy. Everyone helped with clearing the table, and Ophelia promised to write down recipes for Author to cook at home as well -and she'd make sure to note down how someone could most likely add meat to the dish as well.  
Once the table was cleared, they decided to watch a movie, or two, or three. Author settled on the floor in front of the couch, letting Host cuddle into his lap again. Edward and Eric settled on the couch behind Author, leaving space for the wolf's head to rest against the couch still.  
After the first movie, they got some snacks and drinks, before settling back into their previous positions. Eventually, Host fell asleep in Author's lap. Eric had laid down on the couch and laid on Edward's lap, also having fallen asleep by now. Edward was getting tired as well, and he could tell Author was also a little sleepy. Maybe if only because the wolf was barely paying attention to the movie anymore.

“We should go sleep.”, Edward mumbled, shifting to poke Author's head lightly. Author's ears twitched in turn, and he shifted slightly to look up at Edward.  
“Yea... I shouldn't stay thought.”, Author muttered. He should get back to his own home, while it was dark out, and everyone was asleep. Author couldn't leave the bunnies town during the day -plus, Host's siblings would very likely return back home as well, so Author would need to leave.  
“Mmh... I suppose so.”, Edward hummed quietly and nodded. “Let's get Eric and Host to bed then.”. He shifted, so he could carefully move Eric off of him to stand up. Edward could carry Eric, seeing how Edward was both taller and stronger than the smaller bunny. Author meanwhile held Host as he stood up, following Edward to bring the bunny to the bedroom.  
Host shifted when he was laid down, blinking tiredly up at Author. “Auth..?”, he mumbled quietly. Author smiled softly down at him, pushing his hair out of his face.  
“I gotta go home.”, Author told Host softly. Host whined lightly in reply, reaching out to hold onto the wolf to try and get him to stay. “I can't stay...”.  
Host whined again, pouting, but hesitantly let go of Author. The wolf leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Host's lips, gently petting his hair. “We'll see each other again soon, I promise.”.

Author and Host met a lot over the next few days again. They were making plans for the future, and Host wanted to stay with Author. He didn't want to be apart from him, and he wanted to be with his mate. So it was no wonder that Host was eventually moving in to Author's cabin. He wanted to stay with him, so over a couple of nights Host moved his things to Author's home.  
They were planning for a new home, of course. One big enough to fit the family that Host wanted. But for now, Host would live with Author in his old cabin, and eventually, they would find a way to get a bigger home, and live there together.  
But for now, Author's home was more than enough. Host's never lived on his own, but he's always loved helping his mom around the house, and learning how to take care of things. He wanted a family, so he had to learn how to do things! And of course, Author was used to living alone, so he wasn't really useless.  
And it was really nice, for the two of them to live together. Host still went back to his other friends, to stay there for a night or so, spending time with Eric, and Edward, and his siblings. Author didn't mind either -he was used to be alone, and he could spend the time Host was away for hunting for some meat, or go to the wolves' town.

And when Host's heat came again, they were much better prepared. For what it would entail, and what it would bring. They had talked, and they had prepared, and they may not be done preparing, but they had time.  
Nine months would be more than enough to finish their new home, their shared home, and until it was ready, they could stay in Author's small cabin, where only the two of them had room. Host didn't mind -happy he got to stay with Author, happy he could live with his mate and have a future he could've never imagined before.  
When his heat came, Host was in Author's lap, cuddled into his chest as he loved to be. Author was merely so big, strong, so safe. Host couldn't help it but feel protected in his arms. And as he started to feel warmer, Author was already smelling the heat on him, never having gotten enough of Host's scent before.

Host shifted, straddling Author's lap, wrapping his arms around Author's neck. They kissed, soft and loving, and Host couldn't feel more safe. Relaxed in Author's arms, feeling their protective warmth wrapped around him.  
“Two or three.”, Host murmured against Author's lips, playing with the hair on the nape of Author's neck. “And once they make friends, they can stay over.”.  
Author made a soft sound in reply -something like a soft growl, like a wolf's purr- and nuzzled into Host's neck, gently nipping at his soft and sensitive skin.  
“Two or three.”, Author muttered in reply, lightly huffing against Host's head -making his nose twitch slightly, the warm puff of air irritating his whiskers momentarily. “And their friends.”.  
Host smiled, happy and satisfied, knowing Author was happy and satisfied as well. They wouldn't be surprised with children, they wanted them, and their friends, and families. And while Host was more accustomed to large families, Author would be slowly introduced to them via having his own. Besides, Host knew they wouldn't have all their children immediately.

~

With his heat worsening, Host's face flushed red slowly, warmth spreading through him, his breath growing heavier. Author growled possessively, as he always did when he saw his bunny needy like this, kissing Host more intently, more insistently. The bunny easily gave way, letting Author kiss him breathless, fingers pressing into Author's neck as he held onto him.  
Author's hands moved to undress his bunny, pulling open buttons and kissing his shoulders, nipping the soft skin with his sharper teeth, making Host whimper and moan softly. Strong hands running over soft skin, furry fingers running through the tuft of fur on Host's chest, until his hands found his mate's breasts, making the bunny gasp softly.  
“You're always so cute.”, Author murmured, gently kneading Host's breasts in his hands, making his bunny moan softly as he was played with. He knew Author loved hearing him, and Host was more than happy to be loud. Especially now, that they were safe in their own home -though there was something about the thrill of the forest, being right out there where anyone could see.

“Auth...”, Host whimpered, gasping sharply when Author licked over his nipple, letting the bunny lean back into one of his arms, moved there just to hold him safely. Author was more than happy to keep Host from talking, licking and sucking on his nipple, minding his teeth as to not hurt his precious bunny.  
Host whined, desperately wiggling his hips where they were pressed down on top of Author, making the wolf growl lowly and pull back. He had to lift Host up, so the two could rid themselves of their lower clothing, and Host was happy to use that situation. Keeping himself up with his hands on the backrest of the couch, leaning down to kiss Author deeply and desperately, as his wolf's hands had moved to his ass, holding it tight, squeezing and groping and making Host moan into the kiss.  
“Please...”, Host whined, and Author moved a hand to lightly scratch up Host's thigh, making the bunny whimper softly, shuddering from the feeling of Author's claws -cut short and filed, just for this, to not hurt his wonderful mate. His finger moved through Host's lips, pressed against Host's clit, the bunny whimpering desperately as he felt the calloused feel of Author's fingers, feeling the furry hair on the back of them, making him all the more desperate to be filled, feel his wolf inside of him.

Author, feeling all of Host's arousal, moved his hand to help hold Host again. Slowly, he helped Host sink down on him, Author hard and dripping, aroused from seeing his bunny so desperate, needing to feel his bunny's heat around his length as much as his bunny needed to be filled.  
Host moaned as he sunk down on Author, feeling the stretch as he was slowly filled. He couldn't help but clench, feeling Author's hot and throbbing cock inside of him, making the wolf growl and nearly breaking his patience. But, he didn't want Host to hurt, so he helped him down slowly, until Host was completely settled on Author's lap once more, shuddering and panting, his face painted red as he felt pleasured from merely having the wolf inside of him.  
“Auth... god... you always feel so _good_.”, Host moaned, nuzzling back into Author's neck, clenching hard around him inside of him. Author rested his hands on Host's hips, holding on gently, fighting to stay seated still as his instincts all screamed to claim his bunny for himself and himself only.  
“Good bunny... Come on, love. Move.”, Author couldn't help the impatience, helping his whining bunny lift himself and sink down again. Host moaned as he slowly worked on riding Author, slowly getting used to it, slowly picking up the pace. It felt good, fucking himself like this, riding Author and feeling the wolf's fingers dig into his hips, sure to leave bruises tomorrow morning. Host couldn't wait for it.

Host tried to move fast, to bounce up and down and fucking himself right with Author's cock inside of him. But clearly it was neither enough for Host, nor for Author, as soon the wolf growled and shifted his hands to rather hold Host's ass, so he could keep him lifted up and _finally_ fuck up into him.  
Host gasped sharply at each hard thrust up into him, resting his head on Author's as he was fucked, moaning at each movement. Feeling Author's cock inside of him, hitting all the right spots, filling him so well. His own pleasure was quickly building, and he was tensing the closer he got, his fingers digging into Author's shoulder-blades.  
Author knew it as the sign it was, and he moved faster, pounding into Host right and proper, making his bunny breathlessly gasp with each hard thrust. Until he could let Host drop down fully on his cock again, the bunny's orgasm hitting him hard, choking on his breath as he arched his back, twitching and shuddering as he came.  
And Author came right after him, his knot inflating inside of Host, locking them together, cum shooting into Host's womb, hot and much. It made Host moan further, feeling his mate's cock throb inside of him, how he was coming, knowing it was the first of many tonight.

Author let Host rest against his chest, letting him get his breath back a little more, as Author sucked and kissed and nipped on Host's skin, marking him in hickeys and bite-marks, earning soft whimpers of pleasure from the bunny.  
And once Host was looking at him with that lustful gaze of his again, Author kissed him hard, teeth clacking against once before they settled, Author dominating that kiss easily. When they parted, Host's chest was heaving, and Author was quick to stand up, holding his bunny close to himself, to carry him to their bedroom.  
He laid Host on the bed, with himself over him, kissing him and teasing his nipples with his hands, making Host whimper and moan, arching his chest into the touch. Moaning when Author pinched the two buds, Host's hands laying uselessly on the bedsheets, simply letting the pleasure wash over him.  
Sooner rather than later, Author could move again. But he didn't pull out of his bunny -instead he grabbed Host's legs to push them up, happy his bunny was so flexible, making Host hold his legs up and bend. Just for Author to pound into him hard and fast, making Host cry out in pleasure. The wolf was drilling into him, hitting his sweet spot and grazing against it, making Host sob as pleasure overwhelmed him.  
It felt awfully good it did, and there was nothing Host wanted more than this pleasure, moaning and gasping loudly for Author as he was fucked. His arms strained, having to hold his legs up like he was, but it held him open for display, letting Author see him so wonderfully, giving him all the right places to move and fuck.

Host sobbed when Author kissed him again, far too breathless for the action, but more than happy to return the affection as best as he could. He was a tad overstimulated, but it didn't matter to him, as it only made the pleasure more intense. Their bed creaking slightly with Author's hard thrusts, slightly furry skin fapping against Host's smooth skin, wet sounds echoing from Host's arousal and Author's sharp movements.  
Until the bunny came again, sobbing loudly in pleasure, Author fucking him through his orgasm. Tears gathered in Host's eyes, overstimulated and feeling so wonderfully, but Author was soon to come again as well, his knot inflating inside of Host, throbbing as he came once more. Author growled, possessively licking and biting at Host's neck, filling his mate with his cum. There was nothing he wanted more than to make his bunny feel good, and make certain he'd carry their children.

~

Host's heat was quite exhausting -at the very least the first couple of days. Host was pretty much constantly in bed or cuddled up on the couch, and usually in desperate need of attention. So Author spend a lot of time with Host, making sure that his mate felt good and happy. And, Author made sure that his bunny got enough food and water into him, stayed clean and well-rested.  
Neither left their home during Host's heat, considering how needy Host got and how he literally cried the the first time Author so much as got out of sight for longer than a minute -granted, that was in the first days of his heat, but still. Having a mate now, Host was very desperate for Author to be with him, and pay attention to him, and not leave him alone ever.

It did get better during the last days of his heat, where Host could function like a normal person again. He still stuck around Author a whole lot -though the wolf didn't mind in the slightest. He liked carrying his bunny around, cuddling and snuggling up with him -and of course fulfilling Host's sexual needs as well.  
And Host was very happy being with Author. He had nothing he missed with his wolf here, everything he wanted or needed he got, and his wolf was always around to take care of him. There was no denying how much he loved Author.  
He happily watched from the couch as Author made himself busy in the kitchen. While Author wasn't the best cook, Host was more than happy to let his wolf cook, giving him the opportunity to simply watch him. Their home gave him a wonderful opportunity to do so, and he was very happy that their new home would be just as wonderful.

He was very excited to get pregnant. He really hoped he'd be, having spend his whole heat with his mate with the hopes of getting pregnant in the end. He wanted to have children, and he wanted to raise them with Author. There was nothing more he really wanted -and he trusted that Author would be there for him for his whole life, no matter how fast they were going. It had been mere months since they had met, after all.  
Host didn't mind though -it wasn't the weirdest for bunnies to get through relationship steps fast. Author seemed perfectly alright with it though, even though he was more of a loner type by nature.  
“I love you.”, Host hummed, smiling as Author sauntered over, apparently having some time between making food. The wolf smiled at him, leaning down to kiss Host softly.  
“I love you too.”, he replied softly, making Host giggle happily. He reached out to wrap his arms around Author's neck, trapping him effectively. Author chuckled, moving to straddle Host without putting any weight on him, just wanting to sit on his knees and be close to his bunny.  
“You're so cute.”, Author hummed, cupping Host's face with one hand, laying the other onto his belly. “I'm excited to have children with you.”.  
Host smiled, nothing but love and adoration in his gaze, arms loose around Author's neck. “I'm really excited too.”.

Pregnancy, they soon found out, was a lot more scary than anticipated. Granted, that also came from them being first time parents, but well. They were elated when they first found out Host was pregnant -really pregnant!- and they were more than happy to do some more serious planning. Mainly name-picking, but also Host's mom was adamant on babying Host again, whenever she got the chance.  
She didn't really dare come visit the two, while they still lived so close to the wolves' town, but Edward came by sometimes -Eric was too afraid as well, understandably. Host went to visit them a lot though, and some evenings, Author went with them as well. With winter knocking at their door, the days were short, and Author could come and leave earlier and later -as long as most bunnies stayed inside, and he could sneak out unnoticed.  
With the days and weeks passing, and eventually months, it grew colder outside. Snow was beginning to fall, and the fireplace in their little cabin was constantly lit. Host was near constantly cuddled up in front of it, and Author always joined when he was around. They didn't really go out to visit Host's hometown, if only because going through the forest in the winter wasn't the best idea, plus Host had started to show -and Author may be a little overly protective of his bunny now.

Author still had to go out, now and then. He had to get groceries now and then, and sometimes he was needed in town as well. Host didn't mind being alone all that much; he napped the day away, or he read, or he worked on his podcasts. He'd gotten his equipment here with him, so he could continue with them.  
He didn't mind being alone this day either. He was curled up in front of the fireplace, snuggled into blankets with a cup of tea and one of Author's books. He really liked them, and he was really happy he got to read them.  
He was sort of dozing when he heard the front door open. He didn't think much of it, since it'd just be Author coming back. Soon enough, his mate would be with him, cuddling up into him and making him freeze with his cold skin from just coming inside.  
There were quiet thumps in the hall, and Host shifted, rubbing his eyes to push himself back into more of a sitting position. Normally, Author would have called that he was back, so Host was a little concerned. He stayed quiet, afraid if it wasn't Author, it may be someone bad.

The door slowly opened, dark eyes peering into the room. There was a wolf looking inside, someone Host's never seen before. They looked alert, there was a low growl coming from them, and Host was shrinking into himself. The wolf must smell him here, and Host was terrified.  
Their gaze found Host, and the bunny froze when he was looked at. The wolf snarled, and Host tried to scramble out of his blankets, falling to the ground, the wolf pouncing into the room. There was only one exit, and that was blocked by the wolf.  
Panicked, Host yanked open the window as fast as he could, jumping out of it. He could hear the wolf's angry yap as the bunny landed outside.  
Not taking any pause, Host began to ran. He wasn't dressed for the outside, and the snow, in the slightest. He wasn't wearing anything to protect his feet or legs, he didn't wear warm enough pants, and just a sweater, pretty much. Host was freezing immediately, and considering he was a couple months pregnant -about three- he had a notable belly he got to worry over.

He could hear the wolf chasing after him, and Host couldn't run as fast now. Not with the extra weight, and not with the snow, and not with the general weather conditions. He was panting, his breath visible in the air, and everything around him was just _white_. He could barely see anything more than white snow and barren trees.  
Host cried out when he hopped over something and landed wrong, tumbling down through the snow, trying his hardest to protect his belly from anything possible. He landed harshly on the frozen surface of the forest's river, hitting his head on a rock, making him cry out in pain.  
He couldn't grasp any thoughts, he was dizzy, he was ice-cold, his head was swimming. He was covered in snow, shivering terribly, and he was aching all over. There was no way he'd get back to his feet now, even less of a chance for him to escape that wolf.  
He was fading in and out of consciousness, not knowing if the wolf who had chased him was getting closer or had lost his trail. At least until Host could hear the wolf, could hear the steps and the low growl coming from them.  
Host sobbed. He was going to be eaten. He'd _die_. Someone had found Author's home and had found him in it, and that was all that had taken. He'd never see Author again. He'd never have the babies he had dreamed for. He'd never have the big family he really wanted.

He couldn't make himself open his eyes -everything hurt, he felt horrible, and he could hear the wolf sliding down to where he was laying. Shivering on the ground, feeling the snow and ice beneath him. All Host could do was sob and cry, shivering, dreading what was coming to him.  
He could feel the wolf's cold nose on his neck, sniffing at him, growling lowly in their chest. He could feel their claws, one hand on his chest, digging into him, and the other pulling and ripping at his sweater's collar.  
“A-auth-”, Host sobbed, barely able to open his eyes to look at the wolf on top of him. He could tell they were blond, unkempt, and clearly planning to eat him. The wolf didn't acknowledge the bunny's words, instead pulling the ripped collar off Host's shoulder.

Host screamed when the wolf bit into his shoulder, sharp teeth easily ripping through his skin and flesh. His blood was hot against his cold skin, pain erupting sharply from the wound. It hurt, it _hurt_ , and Host weakly pushed against the wolf on him, tears trailing down his cheeks. He felt horrible, he was in such pain, and he was struggling to think with how his head hurt.  
Pain and cold made itself home in Host, and all he did was sob, barely able to think. He barely noticed what was happening any more; he felt ready to pass out. He could hear growling, snarling. The next moment he was aware off, someone was pressing something against his shoulder. When he tried opening his eyes, there was a different wolf over him, looking... worried?  
“Youse stay awake.”, the wolf said, and Host merely whimpered in reply. He couldn't focus enough to stay awake, he wanted to pass out, nothing else. The wolf picked Host up, he noticed that, making him whimper in pain again. Moving hurt.  
“Youse smells like Author...”, the wolf gently wrapped the scarf he'd been wearing around Host's neck, before cradling the little bunny against himself. The wolf was a bit smaller than Author, but built wider, more muscular.  
“Auth...”, Host whimpered, voice barely audible, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He laid his head near limply against the wolf's chest, his shoulder throbbing. The wolf seemed nice -he wasn't eating him, at least- and there was nothing Host could do either way.

The wolf made a soft sound, and started walking. He was hurrying, to some degree, but Host barely noticed. He was tired, he didn't feel well, and everything hurt. He was drifting in and out of sleep, soon finding himself back at the cabin. Author was still not home.  
The wolf brought Host back to the fireplace, gently setting him down, before he hurried off to find something to clean the wound with and dress it properly. Host was barely conscious as the wolf took care of him, everything blurring together in his head, as the wolf made sure he was warm, and that the window was closed and everything looked tidy again. Eventually, Host fell asleep, being warm and safe.  
He wondered, distantly somewhere in his mind, about who that wolf was that had found him. But if he knew Author, then he would be an okay wolf. Clearly, the wolf hadn't tried to eat Host, so he had to be okay. Plus, the wolf seemed to know Author, and where he lived.

When Host woke up again, he groaned in pain. His shoulder was hurting extremely, every little movement hurting. He could feel the warmth of the blankets though, as well as the fire. Carefully opening his eyes, he saw he was back at home, right where he had left from. If it weren't for the blatant _pain_ in his shoulder, he probably would've thought that chase had only been a bad dream.  
He could hear talking, easily recognizing Author's voice. And then there was that other one -one with a weird accent? Dialect? Host wasn't able to tell what it was, but the other wolf spoke weird; the wolf who had saved him. They weren't in the same room as him, but all doors were open, so Host wasn't worried about being alone.  
He shifted, forcing himself to sit up and then stand. He tried to keep a blanket around himself, but everything hurt far too much when he moved his arm. At least he was dressed in a new sweater -one of Author's- and he could feel the bandages and gauze.

Host stumbled a little for the first few steps, but he managed to make his way to the study. Of course Author spotted him immediately, getting out of his chair and rushing over to Host.  
“Host! Host- Host-!”, he was clearly extremely worried, Host could tell. He let himself fall into Author's arms, clinging to him as much as he could, tears in his eyes.  
“Alright- come on, you must be in a lot of pain. Let me give you something.”, Author said softly, Host nodding gently against him. “Yancy, get one of his blankets.”, it was directed at the other wolf, looking worriedly over at them from where he was seated.  
“You got it boss.”, apparently Yancy replied, getting up to go grab one of the blankets Host had left behind. Author meanwhile helped Host sit down for now, grabbing painkillers and a cup of tea for his bunny, helping him take the medicine. When Yancy returned with the blanket, Author gently wrapped Host in it, before settling down, holding Host in his lap.

“What happened? Yancy found you outside nearly getting eaten!”, Author asked, more than concerned for his mate. Host whimpered softly, holding onto Author with his good hand.  
“A wolf.. came into the cabin. They- they chased me. I jumped out of the window to- to get away. I- I.. I jumped over something, and, I... I landed wrong, tumbled down to the river... I hit my head...”, Host explained, blinking against his tears. Author gently wiped them away, kissing the top of Host's head.  
“I'm so so sorry Host. You should've been safe here.”, Author said softly. He had nearly lost his mate today. He's nearly lost Host, and his unborn children. He was so extremely lucky Yancy had been out -there weren't many wolves who didn't hunt bunnies, and even less who'd fight a wolf trying to eat a bunny.  
“Yancy was the one who found you. He's sort of a friend.”, Author told Host softly, making the bunny look over to the other wolf. His hair and fur were definitely black, though his eyes were a warm brown, unlike that wolf with the red eyes. Yancy also had a few scars Host could see.  
“Thank you, Yancy..”, Host said softly. It caused Yancy to smile lightly, looking at Host.  
“I's no problem.”, he said, and while Yancy seemed rather nonchalant about it, Host knew that Yancy was glad that he was okay.

Yancy stuck around for a bit, Host falling asleep in Author's lap. The wolves talked quietly, going a bit back and forth. Author didn't want to leave Host alone again, but he knew he'd have to eventually leave the cabin. Yancy offered to stay over when Author couldn't stay at home, which Author was really grateful for.  
Eventually Yancy left, and Author brought Host to the bedroom, laying him down in bed instead. He joined him in bed, curling protectively around his mate, nuzzling into his hair and laying his hands over Host's belly. He hoped everything was alright. He'd bring Host to a doctor, once he felt okay enough to go. Sadly Edward wasn't qualified in the area of looking after pregnant people, but he helped Host get to someone who was. Author couldn't bring Host to the town completely either, but... they managed, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked 💜💜💜


	5. Chapter 5

The encounter with the wolf had left quite the ugly scar in Host's shoulder. He hated looking at it, he hated feeling it, he hated being reminded of that event. Thankfully it has been long since over, a good month ago already. It was healed as best as possible, and all that was left was scars and horrible memories.  
Paired with his pregnancy, Host's moods tended to sway from one to another feeling. And now he hadn't slept well, he had had to shower and see and feel his scars, and everything was horrible -because Author had had to leave again today as well, and now Host didn't even have the comfort of his mate with him.  
He whined, shifting where he laid on the couch in front of the fireplace, moving the blanket around to be more comfortable. He wanted Author back with him! But he was gone the whole day, most likely...

“I made youse some tea.”, Yancy hummed, setting the cup down on the coffee table, crouching down in front of Host. Of course he was staying over while Author was gone for the day.  
Host whined, shifting to look at Yancy with all the misery he felt. “I want Author..”, he whined, reaching a hand out to Yancy. The wolf took the offered hand, gently holding it between both of his hands.  
“I know. But Author's out. Youse should know that.”, Yancy said softly, looking kindly at Host. He didn't know how it was, to have a mate and not have them around. But he could tell Host was distressed, likely also because of his pregnancy. Definitely because of his pregnancy.  
“C'mon. Let's drink your tea, bud.”, Yancy let go of Host's hand, to instead help him sit up, and keep the blanket wrapped around him. Once upright, Yancy sat next to Host, giving him his cup of tea. Host accepted it, leaning against Yancy's side.

Host quietly nursed his cup of tea, Yancy just sitting with him and being company. Once Host was done with his tea, he set the cup down, and whined, leaning against Yancy and looking up at him miserably.  
“What can I do for ya?”, Yancy asked softly, gently wrapping an arm around Host's shoulders and holding him close. Host didn't mind the touch at all -Yancy had been over a couple of times already, making sure Host wasn't alone and was safe. So Host was used to the casual touches, especially since he knew Yancy just wanted him to be okay.  
“I dunno...”, Host whined, unhappy he didn't know what to do. He was bored, he wanted Author back with him, but he couldn't have Author, and he didn't know what to do against his boredom.  
“How 'bout I do youse's hair for ya?”, Yancy asked with an encouraging smile. Host's hair was always curly and messy, and he could never really tame it. The bunny shifted slightly, looking up at Yancy quietly for a moment.  
“Okay.”, he agreed then and nodded, smiling at Yancy. Yancy smiled back at him, patting Host's head before getting up.

Yancy went ahead and got a brush and some hair-ties, coming back to Host and re-filling his cup of tea. He settled on the couch, Host sitting cross-legged with his back facing Yancy.  
Yancy carefully and gently brushed Host's hair, the bunny making happy sounds. It felt really nice to have his hair brushed, and his ears twitched slightly when Yancy very gently brushed along of them. The wolf was very careful and gentle, which Host greatly appreciated.  
Yancy hummed lightly as he brushed Host's hair, making sure to be gentle and not hurt the bunny. Once his hair was brushed properly, Yancy began to gently braid it, humming as he carefully styled Host's hair. The bunny enjoyed it greatly, how gentle Yancy was being with him. It greatly relaxed him, and Host felt much better.  
By the time Yancy was done with Host's hair, Host was feeling sleepy and relaxed. He was quite happy to lay down on the couch then, using Yancy as a pillow as he curled up, hands laying on his belly.

“Can you sing something?”, Host asked softly, looking up at Yancy. He knew the wolf liked singing, and that he could sing really well. He heard him occasionally -when Yancy was cooking for example, or when he was humming and singing along to songs.  
“Sure.”, Yancy replied. He hummed in thought for a moment, lightly playing with Host's hair as he did, until he decided on something. Softly, Yancy began singing for Host, making Host smile as he listened, nuzzling against the wolf.  
Eventually, Host drifted off to sleep, relaxed and warm. He was comfortable where he was, the fire kept him nice and warm, and Yancy was keeping him safe and protected from whoever may wish harm upon him.

When Author came back, Host was overjoyed as always, throwing himself at his mate and being caught, swirled around and kissed. Author smiled down at his bunny, happily holding him close, hands laying on Host's hips.  
“You look beautiful.”, Author hummed, gently nuzzling his nose against Host's. Host blushed, smiling up at Author. He was really happy that Author liked how he looked! He also thought that Yancy had done a splendid job!  
“Yancy did it!”, Host replied with a bright smile, mentioned wolf strolling into the hallway. With Author back home, Yancy would be taking his leave again soon enough.  
“It looks great Yanc.”, Author addressed Yancy, who shrugged him off, though he had a confident smile on his lips.  
“It's no problem. Jus' glad he likes it.”, Yancy replied. Host giggled lightly, happy about the situation. He felt really pretty with his hair all done up, and he was feeling absolutely wonderful with Author back at home.  
“I'mma head out.”, Yancy said then, motioning to the door. Host hummed a goodbye, nuzzling into Author, arms wrapped around him. He was more than happy to just stay close to Author, stay wrapped up in his arms.  
“I'll call you if something comes up.”, Author replied, giving Yancy a slight smile as thanks -Author was never big on please and thank you towards people, only Host was an exception.  
“A'ight. See ya.”, Yancy gave a finger salute as goodbye, before heading out. Host called a little “bye” after him, before his full attention was back on Author.

Sadly, Author had to leave a little more for the next couple of weeks. Host was anything but happy about it, considering he was in his fifth month of pregnancy. He absolutely needed Author with him, but he did understand that he also had important work to do.  
At least Host wasn't alone. Yancy always came by when Author had to leave, of course, and took care of Host in turn for Author. Host liked having Yancy around -the wolf was quite kind, and he always took good care of him. And Host could try out new recipes on Yancy and know if he could make them for Author some time too.  
Yancy never minded it -he was happy to make Host happy in any way the bunny wanted. And well, that included being cooked for, but he also liked singing for Host now and then, or telling him about whatever Host was curious about.

There was soft music playing as Yancy snacked on something, making him curious. He followed the gentle sounds to where Host was resting, as usually in front of the fireplace. He held a little instrument in his hands, which he was playing with his thumbs.  
“What's that?”, Yancy asked curiously, settling down next to Host. He stopped playing, the sounds reverberating a bit after he played his last notes, curiously looking up to Yancy.  
“It's a Kalimba! Or thumb piano.”, he answered, smiling. He played some notes, making Yancy's ears twitch.  
“Sounds pretty, ya know?”, he hummed, smiling at Host. “Where’d youse learn to play?”.  
“Oh, I've mostly taught myself. It's not that hard.”, Host answered, looking down at the little instrument in his hands. He clearly enjoyed his instrument, which made Yancy happy. He loved music himself after all!  
“Where did you learn to sing so well?”, Host asked Yancy then, clearly also curious about the wolf. They've spent quite a bit of time together by now, but they never talked too much about themselves.  
“Taught myself too. Singin’s not really... wolf-like an’ all...”, Yancy shrugged lightly, and while Host could tell Yancy wanted to play it off, he could tell that he was a little upset about it. He could understand that -everyone had their given stereotypes, and wolves were “supposed” to be scary and unapproachable. Host could see how singing didn't fit into the “supposed” image of a wolf.  
“Well I really like your singing.”, he said, smiling as he leaned against Yancy. He really enjoyed it, and he didn't think it was anything bad for a wolf.  
“Aww, thanks squirt.”, Yancy chuckled, ruffling Host's hair, making the bunny giggle.

Host went back to playing then, Yancy sitting with him and listening. He hummed along when Host played something he was familiar with, Host smiling as he heard it. It was nice, to spend time like this together. Yancy was watching Host playing attentively, and Host happily listened to his friend humming along.  
Eventually, Host was playing a song, and Yancy was singing along. It was nice, the two of them making music together. At least until Host's stomach growled, and he was hungry, and he blushed in embarrassment.  
“Let's get somethin' to eat.”, Yancy said, smiling at the bunny. It helped Host calm down, and he gave a soft smile in turn, nodding. Together the two of them got up, making their way to the kitchen. It was nice, like this. Host felt good, letting Yancy make something to eat for him as he rested.

When it was getting late, Author wasn't home yet. Though it was getting dark early, so it wasn't too weird. Still, Host missed him, and he wanted Author to be home soon. Yancy was still here though, and he'd make sure that Host didn't feel lonely. Host appreciated it, though he couldn't help but feel sad.  
“I miss Author..”, he mumbled, sighing deeply. He was laying in bed, curled up around Author's pillow, hugging it close to himself.   
“It's a'right Host. Auth'll be back soon.”, Yancy murmured, gently petting Host's head. He was sitting on the bed next to Host, waiting with him for Author to come back home. He might be staying the night, if Author came back too late. It wouldn't be a problem for Yancy, though he'd be worried for Author if he wasn't home tomorrow.  
“I hope so..”, Host mumbled, burying himself further into the pillows and blankets. He knew he wasn't alone, that Yancy was with him, but he still felt a little bit lonely.  
“I know so.”, Yancy reassured. He began humming softly, gently playing with Host's hair. Host slowly relaxed, and thankfully soon was able to fall asleep.  
Host woke up again some time during the night, feeling Author curling up behind him and nuzzling into his neck. It made Host smile, laying his hands over Author's laying on his belly. He felt much better, much more relaxed having Author with him. Falling back asleep restfully.

A couple months later, and they were stepping into their new home. It was further into the forest, farther away from the wolves' town and a little closer to the bunny's. Almost right in the middle of the two, which made it easier for Host and Author to be safe together, but also have it easier to visit Host's friends and family.  
Host and Author were both amazed at their new home. It was cozy, big enough for their planned family -and friends staying over- but wonderfully nice and warm. Author walked with Host through their new home, smiling as he helped his love around. Being in his seventh month of pregnancy now, Host's back was hurting more often than not, and walking for long periods of time was hard. So Author made sure his mate was alright, and warm, and happy.  
Neither could wait for their little ones. They were really excited, and while Host was a little scared of giving birth, he knew it'd be okay. Edward had promised he'd be there and help -he had some experience with birth, thankfully. They couldn't really trust anyone else to be comfortable here, so Host would be giving birth at home, with Author and Edward around.  
Host was pretty nervous the closer they got to the end of his pregnancy. They had chosen names for their babies, they knew they would be alright and healthy. But Host was nervous, and he had some mood-swings, but Author was always with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I had this written since I last updated but  
> well  
> I had been in the mindset of "write a lot write a lot" but no one wants such long chapters  
> So short chapters it is now!!  
> I want to work on more WIPs of mine, especially older ones, but I have.. so many.,....  
> So I apologize for slow slow updates, and more apologies if it takes a long time for more.


End file.
